


Blue, White and Red

by caoilo



Category: Doctor Who, Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-13
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-03-17 17:14:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 23,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3537533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caoilo/pseuds/caoilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Sam are hunting a shpeshifter when it seems that it is running to Florida. Cas wants to help so he zaps them all to the place where the shapeshifter is meant to be. Things don't go to plan and Team Free Will meet a strange Doctor with a strange box and an even stranger companion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Give Cas the Map

Blue, white and red

Cas tries to zap Sam, Dean and himself to a time in the past but Cas ends up zapped out of power. They are supposed to be hunting a shapeshifter. They appear in a dark ally. 

“Dude where the hell are we?” Dean askes looking around.

“I’m not sure.” Cas answers looking around.

“Great.” Sam says rolling his eyes.

Dean sees a man passing the end of the ally and runs after him when he catches up to the man he can see the man is rich and apparently off to some big do. 

“Excuse me.” Dean says tapping the man on the shoulder “Where are we?” Dean asks when the man turns around.

“North east.” The old man answers.

Dean was aware that Sam and Cas had caught up with him and the old man.

“Ok….North east what?” Dean asks not recognising the man’s accent. 

“North east London my good man.” The old man answers with a posh Victorian accent, he gave Dean a startled look as he notices Dean’s strange clothes.

Dean on hearing the answer tilts his head to the right and raised his eyebrows. 

“Hear that Cas? So much for Florida.” Dean said sarcastically.

“It did look unusually small on the map and I kept wondering why the red, white and blue flag looked different.” Cas replied in his innocent yet husky voice. 

Dean’s face turned red with anger.

“Thank you my good … fello.” Dean said smacking the old man on the back.

The old man had stumbled with the force of the hit and hobbled off fast still looking back every now and then. 

“Look we need to get clothes fast we’re sticking out like-” Sam begin.

“Pie in a whore house?! Yeah no kidding. Well I don’t know about you Sammy but I left my pounds, shillings and pence in my suite case and Cas airlines seems to have temporary misplaced it as well as the U.S of A.” Dean said clenching his fists at his sides and giving Cas an evil look.

“I told you Dean, it was an easy mistake. The flags had the same colours and the letters were almost the same.”

“Almost the same?!” Dean nearly shouted as he marched forward.

Sam grabbed Dean.

“Calm down, check it out there’s a men’s store right there all we need is cash.” Sam said optimistically. 

As Sam finished speaking Cas opened his hand.

“Will this suffice!” Cas asked.

Dean’s mouth opened wide even in folded old bank notes it was obviously a lot.

They walked across the street and bought new clothes.

[ they look around London for the shapeshifter]

“Dude how are we going to find this thing? We’ve no video camera to look for it and even if we did we’d be put away and even if we did find it we have nothing to gank in with.” Dean said looking at Cas as he spoke to Sam.

“What a waste of time.” Dean said kicking a wall.

“I’m sorry you haven’t by any chance seen an angel?” The tall skinny man with dark hair asked.

The tenth doctor asked Dean but before Dean could answer Cas pushed past.

“I am an angel of the Lord. Am I the one you seek?” Cas asked proudly.

“Interesting, most angels I meet are made of stone.” The doctor said taking out his glasses and putting them on and leaning forward to look at Cas more closely.

“What makes you think he’s not?” Dean asked nodding towards Cas.

The doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at Cas who doesn’t flinch.

*Bizz* the blue light shone on Cas.

“What my brother means is we are on our way to the doctor with our friend because he banged his head.” Sam said jumping in between the doctor with the sonic screwdriver and Cas.

Sam gave the screwdriver a suspicious look.

The doctor pulled the screwdriver back.

“That’s interesting.” The doctor said looking at his sonic screwdriver. “I’m a doctor.” He said putting the sonic screwdriver in the inside pocket of his coat. “Well sort of.” The doctor said moving his head from side to side. 

[After some convincing the doctor takes them to the TARDIS]

“Look I really appreciate this but I think we should see a real doctor.” Sam tried to say without offending the doctor when they saw a blue police box.

Then they turned to walk away.

“What’s with the box?” Dean asked Sam.

“No idea. Let’s just leave.” Sam said and he and Dean turned around.  
“And what was that blue buzzing thing? EMF?” Dean asked again.

Sam shrugged “Didn’t look like any I’ve ever seen.”

Sam and Dean realised Cas wasn’t with them. They turned and saw Cas stepping into the TARDIS.

“Cas!” Dean shouted and ran at the TARDIS.

The doctor held the door open by leaning out of the TARDIS.

“Come on we haven’t the whole century to wait. Well we could but I’ve nothing for tea and I’m looking forward to twenty-first century fish and chips.”

Dean and Sam didn’t pay much attention to what the doctor was saying; they just rushed past to get Cas.

Dean was first in and nearly fell down the ramp.

“Sam dude, you seeing this?” 

“Yeah Dean.” 

“You a witch?” Dean asked the doctor when he reached Cas. 

Dean turned to face the doctor with a look on his face that said if the doctor was one Dean would take him out. The fact that he had no weapons was not going to stop him.

“No need to be rude.” The doctor said frowning.

“Oi fly boy get your hands off me.” Donna said coming up a hall.

“I don’t care if you want to get out of here, you leave my everything alone.” Donna said walking sideways up the hall so she could keep one eye on Cas who fallowed her up the hall.

Dean realised that Cas must have walked down the hall while he was distracted by talking to the doctor.

“Is there no such thing as personal space where you’re from?” Donna asked as she slid into the room.

“You’re telling me.” Dean said.

“I used most of my grace to gain funds I must replenish my grace.” Cas said slowly following Donna but keeping his distance. 

“Donna this is Sam and Dean Winchester.” The doctor indicated the tall brunette man and the slightly shorter blonde haired man. 

Dean gave a little wave but realised neither he nor Sam had told the doctor their names.

“And that is-” the doctor began to say.

“Cas angel of the Lord, who thinks he can touch my soul or so he says. Well it ain’t happening sunshine.” Donna said moving her petty coat further away from him.

“These words are strange, how is a person sunshine?” Cas asked looking at Dean.

“Look, thank you for showing us your lovely… eh well this but we should be leaving.”

Donna who had not taken her eyes off Cas, not even during the introduction to Sam and Dean now turned and saw their new companions.

“Oh, hello there.” She said moving quickly standing in a way that meant she could talk to Dean but keep Cas in view.

“Donna Nobble since you didn’t ask and your…. Whatever he is, doesn’t know how to keep his hands to himself.” Donna said giving Cas a warning look as Cas moved towards her. 

“He’s not my anything.” Dean said defensively.

There was a bang and the TARDIS shook. Donna fell over, Cas put his hands up to show he didn’t touch Donna.

Dean bent forward to help her up.

“Hello, squirrel.” Crowley said tilting his head and looking at Dean’s backside.

“Crowley.” Dean said letting go of Donna and instinctively reached for his gun in the waistband of his jeans forgetting that he not only didn’t have a gun but he wasn’t wearing jeans either. “Damn it!” Dean said his fist making a downward punch.

“Packed light I see. Well I’m liking the new look very Colin Firth of you.” Crowley said with a smile.

“Crowley.” The doctor shouted appearing on Crowley’s other side, the doctor pointed his sonic screwdriver at Crowley.

“Nice to see you too lama.” Crowley clicked his fingers and the sonic screwdriver disappeared. 

“Put on the glasses, you know what they do for me.” Crowley said in his gravely tone.

“Who knew Crowley was in love with a doctor. I’m going to cry.” Dean said sarcastically. 

Crowley ignored Dean.

“Don’t think I’ve forgotten about you Moose.” Crowley said looking over Deans head at Sam.

“Seen as I’ve got you all here I’d like to let you know that I’m really loving they twenty-first century without all the interruptions and the distraction. Hell is filling up nicely thanks to you lot disappearing.” Crowley said with a wide smile.

“Crowley you son of a bitch.” Dean went for Crowley.

“And who is this lovely young thing?” Crowley asked, popping up behind Dean and talking to Donna.

 

“Donna.” She answered taking her hand away from him.

“Nobble right?” Crowley asked and Donna looked shocked.

“How’s granddad Nobble? Still hanging on in there?” Crowley asked. He chuckled when he saw the angry look on Donna’s face. 

“Tell him I have ten years for him whenever he wants it, interest free.” 

Donna moved forward with her finger pointed at Crowley. 

“Oh please, I’ve been around longer than your doctor here I’ve heard it all. “Don’t you dare” “Please don’t” “Stop you’re hurting me”.” Crowley said in a shrill voice that was an imitation of a woman.

“How are you older than me?” The doctor asked.

“Hell years.” Dean and Crowley said together.

Dean looked angry that they had said it at the same time but Crowley just smiled.

“Well it’s been fun but Hell’s hotting up. See you boys’. Oh wait, I enjoyed your absence so much I thought I’d give you a present. Cheerio.” Crowley clicked his fingers and was gone.

The doctor was aware that his sonic screwdriver was back in his inside pocket. But this was not what Crowley had meant by present, there stood in the door frame of the hall was Captain Jack Harkness.

“Hey Doc.” Jack says a little surprised. 

“Great who’s this guy?!” Dean asks rhetorically as he nods his head towards Jack.

“Captain Jack Harkness.” Jack says walking over and shacking Dean’s hand.

Something in Jack’s stare makes Dean blush as he gives an awkward smile and chuckle in a Sam-help-me sort of way.

“If you too want to get a room just let me know.” Sam said leaning forward and whispering into Dean’s ear.

Dean elbowed Sam in the stomach with his free arm.

“Joke.” Sam coughed as he stepped back. 

“Excuse us.” Dean said smiling as he let go of Jacks hand and pushed Sam into the hall.

“Look we have a decision to make.” Dean said facing Sam but keeping the doctor in view.

The doctor was walking around the console trying to fix whatever was stopping it from taking off.

“He’s all your’s.” Sam said joking about Jack.

“Grow up! We have to decide if we should stay and find this shapeshifter or leave and stop Crowley.” Dean said. 

“Let’s find a way home; some Victorian hunter can deal with this shapeshifter.” Sam answered.

“So you’re hunters.” Jack said coming around the corner and leaning against the frame of the door with his arms folded and his legs crossed.

“Yeah so?!” Dean said moving forward.

“Whoa cowboy I’m just saying that I think you both do a great job, I mean “Hell” the hell and you know facing off with Azazel and all those other things, even other hunters and the way you fought the apocalypse.” Jack said with a wide smile. 

“What about an apocalypse?” Sam asked leaning his head forward.

“Jack?!” The doctor shouted warningly.

“Oops, that’s time travel for you, you can never keep it straight in your head.” Jack said with a wink then he turned and walked over to the doctor who was watching Jack over the top of his glasses.

“Hey they’ve time travelled, they might have known.” Jack said lifting his hands.

“Ok I’ll watch what I say from now on.” Jack said as the doctor kept watching him.

Sam and Dean walk over to the doctor.

“What’s Johnny Depp on about?” Dean asked as he reached the doctor.

“Well as time travellers we come across lots of things, some which never happen and others that become alternate universes.” The doctor said taking off his glasses and putting them in his pocket. 

“So you could stop this apocalypse?” Sam asked.

“Eh.” The doctor said breathing out. “Probably not.” The doctor said standing up and scratching his head.

“Run that past me again?” Dean said moving his brother out of the way.

“Well you see there are these fixed points in time that-” the doctor began to explain.

“You’re telling me that you’re the protector of earth and you are not going to stop an apocalypse.” Dean asks turning his head a little to the side almost as if he wanted to hear the doctor better.

“Well I don’t really interfere in the natural or-” 

“What the doctor is trying to say is, if we can help when the time comes, give us a call.” Jack walks over and hands Dean a piece of paper.

“Dude this says single and up for fun!” Dean says holding it away from himself. 

“Sorry wrong card.” Jack said with fake confusion in his voice as he took the paper back.

Sam gave a snort of laughter.

“Shut up Sam.” Dean mumbled.

“Here.” Jack said handing him a small blue card.

“Eh what number is on that card?” The doctor asked Jack.

“The TARDIS one.” Jack answered.

The doctor looked like he was going to argue with Jack.

“Don’t worry I have it diverted it to my phone.” Jack said with a wink which Dean saw and that made him stand there tensely.

“Ok , just so I didn’t miss anything.” Donna said coming around the console to stand by Jack. She didn’t seem to like the idea of standing over the far side on her own with Cas.

“I’m in a time machine with two aliens-” Donna started.

“One alien.” The doctor said correcting Donna.

“What about Jack?” She asked.

“Well Jack’s human just from the fifty-first century.” He told Donna who looked confused.

“I’m sure I have a little alien in me. I wouldn’t say no to more.” Jack said winking at the doctor who smiled but in an amused way.

“Ok so one alien, one human from the future, two Americans’ from my time and one angel and we’re all in this time machine oh and there’s this demon-”

“King of Hell technically.” Dean says, then waves his hand in a forget-I-said-anything way.

 

“King of hell and a creature called a shapeshifter?!” Donna finally finishes. 

“Alien.” The doctor and Jack say at the same time.

“Ok an alien then. Wasn’t there something about an apocalypse?” She asks.

“Eh yap.” The doctor answers not looking towards Sam and Dean.

“Lovely.” Donna says sarcastically.

After a few minutes the doctor goes back to fixing the TARDIS making lots of noise. 

Dean moves towards Donna putting more space between himself and Jack.

“Why did you say American like that?” Dean asked with a polite smile as he tried to sound casual.

“What I just said American.” Donna said shrugging

“Yeah but in that way, you know.” Dean said with a little nod in a way that said it’s-ok-you-can-tell-me-the-truth.

“Americans, you’re all just a bit flashy.” Donna said doing jazz hands.

“What about him?” Dean asked indicating Jack.

“He was adopted.” Donna said.

“Ouch could you say that in a way that’s not so painful?” Jack said jokingly with his hand over his heart.

“Oh come on doctor can’t you play music or something all this banging is doing my head in.” Donna tells him.

“Ok.” the doctor says standing up and pulling his suit jacket down by the ends. He flicks a switch and after a second the music plays. 

Donna walks over to Sam.

 

“Come on I bet you’ve some moves.” Donna dragged Sam to the part of the floor near the hall that had the most ground.

Dean saw Jack walking towards him and wished there was somewhere else to stand. He backed away a bit and Jack smiled at him but stopped in front of Cas.

“Come on you can show me how lose those angel feathers are.” Jack said taking Cas’s arm.

“On earth angels have not feathers. Humans cannot withstand our glory and-”

“It’s just a dance.” Jack said rolling his eyes.

Cas fallowed Jack who moved to stand near Sam and Donna who were dancing with a space between them and without touching. Sam shrugged with his elbows bent and his palms out and facing upward when he saw Dean look over. Sam and Donna were doing a sort of twist dance; Jack on the other hand was sort of waltzing dance, with Jack looking very comfortable and Cas looking very ridged and unmoving. 

Dean slowly walked over to the doctor who was wearing his glasses again and working on the controls, every now and then running his sonic screwdriver over a particular part and holding it in his mouth when he wasn’t using it.

“Is it always like this.” Dean asked indicating the dancers.

The doctor looks up over his glasses at them.

“No, well sometimes I have one or two people travel with me sometimes I’m on my own but mostly I find one particular travel companion.” The doctor answered.

“Yeah but he knows how to pick us.” Jack shouted over the music.

“And you just bump into these… people?” Dean asked.

“Yeah that’s kinda strange, works out in the end though.” The Doctor answered.

“Really? Always?” Dean asked suspiciously.

“Well it is a time machine!” the Doctor said not looking at Dean.

“Do you want a hand or something, I rebuilt my Impala from scratch I’m sure I could have a look.” Dean offered taking off his Victorian coat, leaving it on the chairs and rolling up the sleeves of his crisp white shirt.

Dean leans under the console and sees lots of wires and metal that doesn’t make any sense to him.

Dean comes out with a confused look on his face.

“It’s not an Impala, it’s a bit more complicated than that.” The doctor says throwing his sonic screwdriver a little into the air, lets it spin, catches it and then puts it in his inside pocket. 

“Oh don’t insult baby.” Sam said with a laugh.

“Who?” Jack asks.

“That’s what he calls his car.” Sam answered.

“Sam!” Dean growled.

“You think that’s funny. He calls the TARDIS “Sexy” when he thinks I’m not listening.” Donna said in stiches.

Dean looks at the doctor, who only moments ago was laughing at the idea that Dean calls the Impala baby, was now red in the cheeks and disappeared under the console again.

After a few seconds the music stopped.

“Doctor, you spoil sport.” Jack said turning to face the console where the doctor’s legs were visible from under the console.

“Wasn’t me.” The doctor mumbled apparently holding the sonic screwdriver in his mouth.

“No wonder this one fell from heaven. He has no idea how to flap his wings. That or he prefers a different partner.” Jack said winking at Dean as if they shared a secret.

“Sam!” Dean said with his jaw shut.

“What I was sneezing.” Sam said smiling.

The doctor comes out from under the console wearing his glasses and scratching his head. 

He stepped backwards still looking at the console, he pressed his sonic screwdriver against his lips as he stood there leaning on the back of his chair and thinking.

“What’s wrong?” Dean asked the doctor walking over to where he stood at the chairs.

“Nothing, that’s the problem, I can’t find anything that means the TARDIS can’t fly.”

Suddenly the blue centre of the console started to move up and down and make a sort of screeching, whining sound. 

“Ah.” The doctor said jumping forward and flipped switch.

“Twenty first century here we come.” The doctor said pushing a circular button.

“So if you didn’t fix it how are we moving?” Dean asked the doctor.

“Don’t look a Time and Relative Dimension in Space machine in the time rotor.” The doctor said smiling.

“In the what now?!” Dean said looking more confused than ever.

The doctor laughed and flicked another switch.

“Hey promise me that when we land you won’t just flap your wings and disappear.” Jack said walking over to Cas who became tense again.

 

“It doesn’t work like that.” Cas answered plainly.

“Yeah what about you good looking? Are you going to keep in touch with me?” Donna asked standing close to Sam.

“Well eh.” Sam started to say with an awkward laugh and smile. “We move around a lot.” He tried to say as an excuse.

“Oh come on Sammy I’m sure you can give her one of you numbers.” Dean said.

As Donna faced Dean, Sam gave Dean a shut-the-hell-up look which made Dean laugh.

“Donna you don’t want his number you’d die if you get to close.” Jack joked and winked at Sam but felt guilty when he saw the hurt yet curious look on Sam’s face.

“Thankfully I’m a little more expendable.” Jack said looking over at Dean who turned away.

“Hey Doc, how long till we’ve back on home turf?” Dean asked trying to ignore Jack.

“Now!” The doctor said as the TARDIS stopped making noise.

“America?!” Donna said rushing to the door.

“I’ve taken you to other planets!” the Doctor said defensively.

“Yeah but it’s America!” Donna almost squealed picking up her petticoat and dashing through the door.

The doctor went after her.

“Doctor is there somewhere we can get changed?” Dean tried to ask but the doctor walked out and let the door shut behind him.

“I can show you if you like.” Jack offered.

“I think we’ll manage to find it on our own.” Dean answered pushing Sam towards the hall.

“Yell if you need a hand?!” Jack offered.

“I’m sure he will.” Sam called to Jack. “Ow!” he added and Jack could tell that Dean had hit Sam.

“Cas!” Dean shouted when he realised that Jack was standing there smiling at Cas who stood there staring back.

Sam had dressed first Dean complained there was nothing in the place that he would wear.

“I mean where did this guy get this stuff?” Dean asked as they all picked clothes.

“Hey look Sammy a clown’s coat.” Dean said picking up a colourful long coat.

Sam gave Dean an evil look.

Sam settled on a T-shirt with an open shirt over it and a pair of black trousers.

Cas had found a dark brown over coat that seemed to be made of velvet and had thick cuffs.

“This doesn’t feel right.” He said running his hands over the fabric.

“Really coz it looks great.” Dean said sarcastically.

Sam left when he had dressed leaving Dean to open every closet and wardrobe as Cas got dressed.

Dean found clothes that would do and put them on, he decided to wait for Cas in the control room. 

Dean sat on the edge on the console and accidently hit of something he turned around. The small screen had come on.

Dean sees the face of the tenth doctor but it changes and the number nine appears below the next face, the faces keep changing and the numbers count backwards till they reach number one. Then the screen reads companions, an a ray of women and men are shown and under most are either the words left behind or deceased. Then came a list of enemy’s which went on for quite a bit, then Dean heard Cas coming. Dean managed to turn the screen off before Cas saw it.

“Come on!” Dean said making Cas walk out the door first. 

When Dean stepped out of the TARDIS and into the Pittsburgh sunshine, Jack came over to him.

“So long.” Jack said in a friendly tone.

Dean shook Jack’s hand, but pulled jack’s gun out of its holster with his free hand. Jack held up his hands and backed away.

“Dean!” Sam shouted as Dean pointed the gun at the doctor.

“He’s the shapeshifter!” Dean shouted to Sam as he took the safety off.

The Doctor raised his hands to show he was not going to defend himself.

“First I’m a witch now I’m a shapeshifter? I’m A TIME LORD.” The doctor said the last part slow and clearly as if talking to a young child.

“What you are is a killer!” Dean said taking a step forward.

“What are you talking about Dean?” Sam asked moving towards his brother.

“I saw it all in there.” Dean gestured with his head to indicate the TARDIS. “He can change his face and he has killed thousands.” Dean continued.

“He’s saved Billions.” Donna shouted.

“What about those other things, those other aliens? Things like the Dalicks?” Dean asked.

“It’s pronounced Dahleks? But spelt d-a-l-e-k-s.” Donna said angrily.

“Bigger picture!” The Doctor said to Donna as he nodded towards the gun. 

“And you’ve never met one because if you did you’d be dead.” Jack said as he stepped in front of the doctor.

“You would say that.” Dean retorted.

“There is nothing more terrifying then looking into the black empty, soulless eyes of a Cyberman and knowing that they want to tear your insides out, to remove all that makes you, you.” Donna almost screamed.

“Don’t give me that crap. You stay with him Donna there’s only two ways it could end for you, dead or left behind.” Dean’s concern was evident.

“Shooting me won’t solve anything.” the doctor said stepping a little aside from Jack.

“We’ll see.” Dean said as he fired a shot at the doctor but hitting Jack who moved into the line of fire.

Jack falls to the ground.

“Shot with my own gun.” Jack said with a weak laugh as he lies on the ground bleeding. “How many bullets does this make?” Jack askes as the doctor bends down to him.

“Stop!” Donna bellows as lifts her petticoats and walked around Jack and the doctor.

“I’m trying to help you!” Dean roared at Donna still pointing the gun in the doctor’s direction.

“This isn’t helping anyone.” Donna responded.

Suddenly the TARDIS starts to form around the doctor, Donna and Jack.

Dean moves to the right a little trying to get a clean shot at the Doctor. He emptied the whole barrel of the gun but the TARDIS has fully formed and is now disappearing again with all three safely inside. 

“Dean why did you do that?” Sam asked as Dean walked towards the Impala. 

“Sam he is more dangerous than anything we’ve ever faced and he has a time machine. I mean he could change anything he wants that makes him dangerous.” 

“He’s gone Dean and he is probably never coming back.” Sam said angrily.

“Oh I’m going to make damn sure of that. I’m going to find out everything I can about him.” Dean told Sam.

“Dean this is probably the first time he has been here.” 

Dean opens the driver’s door of the car.

“Come on Sammy, in every alien movie where do the aliens’ go? He’s been here before and I’m going to find out when and why.” Dean climbed in to the car.

“I find it hard to believe that this Doctor meant us any harm.” Cas said to Sam.

“Maybe not but Cas he has a point, I mean who is keeping an eye on this guy? You know tomorrow he might go back in time and change what happened and we wouldn’t even remember him but he’d know us.” Sam said coming to Dean’s defence.

“I would remember!” Cas pointed out.

“Yeah Cas but you’re not always around.” Sam said with a shrug,

Cas looked wounded and vanished.

Sam climbed into the car.

“Cas bail?” Dean asked.

Sam pressed his lips and gave Dean a disapproving look.

“Guess the trip in the blue box gave him back his grace.”

Sam didn’t answer.

“He’ll show up when he’s finished mopping. Angels who knew they were so angsty.” Dean said pushing the button on the radio and a Kansas song came on.

The screeching, whirling sound stopped and now the TARDIS moved quietly.

Donna was crouched on the floor. Her hands which were covered in blood, were pushing on Jacks chest. 

“Come over here and help me!” Donna said crying to the doctor who had been busy running around the console pushing buttons and flicking leavers. 

“Oh Donna! No it’s ok.” The Doctor told her gently as he tried to get her to stand up.

“How can you say that? He saved you and you’re letting him die.” She tied to push the doctor away.

“Donna, just watch.” The Doctor said turning Donna around.

It took a few seconds but finally Jack gasped for air.

“Why didn’t you say something?” Donna demanded hitting the Doctor with her bloody fists.

The TARDIS shook, Donna and then the Doctor turned to see Crowley in the door way of the hall.

“Oi you!” The Doctor shouted as he pointed at Crowley and walked towards him.

“That sentence, better end with the words “get your coat you’ve pulled.” Crowley said with a wide smile.

“You think you’re so cleaver.”

“True.” Crowley agreed as he nodded.

“The Winchesters’ want me dead!” The doctor told him angrily.

“Welcome to the club, maybe we should get jacket’s made?!” Crowley said fixing his coat.

“They didn’t know I existed, now they are going to “Gank” me.” The doctor said furiously.

“Come on, look at Torchwood, created to find and kill you and now you’re besties.” Crowley indicated Jack.

“Oh give them time, they’ll forget about you or you know they’ll try to kill you but you’ll go back in time and stop them. It’s all very predictable really.” Crowley said with a smile as he took a drink from a glass of whisky he made appear out of nowhere.

“Look here you egotistical, finger clicking-” 

“Be careful, you wouldn’t want to upset my dogs.” As Crowley spoke there was a growl from his side.

“Good boy.” Crowley said patting the air.

“What did you achieve? Nothing because your life is so empty. You are so attached to those boys because without them you have no link to the world. If they were dead you would be rotting away in hell” The doctor said getting into Crowley’s face.

“True that’s probably the reason I haven’t killed them… yet.” Crowley walked a little further away to give himself space from the Doctor.

“You see-” Crowley said pointing a finger of the hand that held his drink. “You and this thing,” He said pointing around the TARDIS in general. “Even your companions are just along for the ride. There’s no one there to say no to you or to stop you from getting into trouble… well I have a funny feeling that’s about to change.” Crowley took another drink when he finished speaking. 

“Are you going to be the one to stop us?” Donna demanded.

“No!” Crowley answered in fake shock as he showed his white teeth with his widest smile yet.

“Who then? Rocky and Bullwinkle?” Jack asked now standing with Donna and the Doctor.

“Hey only I get to call them that!” Crowley snapped. “And no not them either.” He added.

“Then who?” the Doctor asked starting to think Crowley was making idol threats.

“He will knock four times.” Crowley said knowingly.

The doctor’s face fell yet Jack laughed as if Crowley was talking nonsense.

“Come here and put those lips to good use.” Jack said teasingly to Crowley as he puckered his lips.

“I only fall for that trick once.” Crowley said un-amused as he continued to watch the Doctor.

“Come boy.” Crowley called to his hellhound.

“Oh and don’t worry about your feathery friend I gave him his powers back the moment you left.” Crowley was about to click his fingers when he looked surprised. “I almost forgot, the master sends his love. Toodals.” And with a click of his fingers he and his hellhound were gone.

“Doctor what was he talking about? Who will knock? This master?” Donna asked.

“I don’t know.” The Doctor mumbled as he pretended to push, pull and flick things on the console.

“Ok so who’s up for fish and chips?” the Doctor asked turning around to face them with a great big smile on his face.

The End  
(For now)


	2. Cry Me a Pond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean has tracked down the Doctor but the question is will he pull the trigger?

Three years later  
Somewhere in the Utah desert stands a tall woman with Curly blonde hair wearing denim, a shorter, red haired woman, wearing a red tartan shirt, a red haired, skinny, man in a green striped T-shirt, all talking to a dark haired man with a Stetson on his head and a bowtie around his neck.  
As the small group stand talking there is a *ping* sound and the Doctor’s Stetson flew from his head.  
“What the-?!” The Doctor said turning to face Dean Winchester.  
“Dean!” Sam shouted as his brother ran forward with a gun raised.  
“That was my Stetson!” The Doctor said in a sulky tone.  
“So?” Dean grunted as he stepped in front of the Doctor.  
“Stetson’s are cool.” The Doctor said smiling as if the gun wasn’t even there.  
“Are you the doctor?” Dean demanded as Sam stood beside him.  
“You should really be sure who you are shooting at sweetie.” River said pointing her revolver at Dean.  
“Is she your new Jack?” Dean asked the doctor not taking his eyes off him.  
“Why is she more your type.” The Doctor asked with a sly grin.  
“I have spent the last three years hunting this…. thing. I’m not going to let him go because some Brit bimbo has a revolver.” Dean side glanced at River who’s jaw tightened at Dean’s insult.  
Dean had been telling the truth about hunting. No matter what job Sam found Dean was uninterested. If it wasn’t something to do with The Doctor Dean didn’t want to know. Eventually Sam realised that if he didn’t help Dean, Dean would do it on his own which was likely to take longer and wind up with Dean getting hurt, so all the jobs Sam found would have to be dealt with by other hunters.

 

“Sorry but did we miss something?” Amy asked stepping forward.  
“Stay back!” River warned her.  
“I see you’ve traded up your red head for a newer model.” Dean said with a smug tone.  
“What’s he talking about?” Amy asked.  
“Spoilers.” River said as Dean went to speck.  
“How about we just talk this out?” Sam said moving forward.  
“I’m doing this Sam!” Dean bellowed.  
“I vote we give Sam’s way a shot.” The Doctor said putting his hand in the air.  
“Ok so Yes I’m the Doctor. Jack isn’t dead and Rory there is Amy’s husband. I like to call them the Pond’s, though that’s her last name not his.” The Doctor said with a knowing smile.  
“Wait did you say Amy Pond?” Sam said looking a little more closely at Amy.  
Amy flinched and moved closer to Rory, she didn’t like the look this Sam was giving her.  
“Don’t listen to him Sam, he’ll say anything!” Dean looked at his brother.  
“Amy?” Sam said walking around the Doctor.  
“Yeah?!” Amy said her Scottish accent becoming more pronounced.  
Sam stood in front of Rory.  
“Protect your woman.” Amy said pushing Rory forward.  
“You look different.”   
“Do I?” Amy asked even though she was sure they had never met.  
Amy nudged Rory.  
“Don’t look at my wife like that!” Rory said level with Sam’s chest.  
“Please.” Rory added after getting a stern look from Sam.  
“She’s not your Amy.” The Doctor said turning from Dean to look at Sam.  
“See she’s not your Amy she’s his.” Dean told Sam.  
“Hey if she’s anyone’s she’s mine.” Rory added.  
“Hey I’m no bodies!” Amy said crossing her arms and giving the men an angry look.  
“Sure a minute ago it was all “protect your woman!” Rory said half turning to Amy.  
“I told you Sam you can’t trust this dude.”   
“Can we just put the guns away for a moment?” Amy suggested.  
“I will when he does.” River said still aiming her gun at Dean.  
Slowly Dean lowered his gun and River mimicked him.  
Just then the Doctor turned around out of the water came an astronaut.  
“Whatever happens now Amy, you cannot intervene.” The Doctor said walking towards the waters edge.  
They stood to far away from the Doctor and the astronaut to hear what they said.  
The astronaut shots the Doctor with some sort of laser.  
They were all shocked and Amy started to run towards the Doctor.  
“Doctor!” She shouted.  
Sam and Rory grabbed her.  
“Don’t.” River said looking at Amy.  
“I’m sorry.” Said the Doctor turning to them all as he began to regenerate.  
The astronaut fired again and this time the Doctor hit the ground and lay there, dead.  
Dean and River ran forward and started to shoot at the astronaut but no shots hit their mark.  
Amy, Sam and Rory were surrounding the Doctor Amy siting by the Doctors side.  
“He can’t be dead!” Amy said rocking back and forward.  
“He was shot while he was regenerating, his body was died and he didn’t make it to the next one.” River explained.  
A man walked over and laid down a can of petrol.  
“He said you’ll need this.” The grey haired man said before turning to leave.  
“Petrol?” Rory said stating the obvious.  
“A time lords body is a miracle even a dead one, there are people who would tear the world apart just for one cell. We can’t leave him anywhere we can’t bury him.” River explained.  
“What do we do Rory?” Amy asked hugging the Doctors dead body.  
Rory looked at River helplessly.  
“We do what the Doctors friends always do; we do what we are told.” River answered Amy.  
“There’s a boat over there.” Sam pointed out.  
“A hunters’ funeral for a “Time lord”?” Dean asked out raged.  
“Dean!” Sam said at Dean’s lack of empathy.  
Dean and Sam lifted the Doctor’s body in to the boat while Rory and Amy looked for kindling.  
“Thank you for doing this.” River said to Dean and Sam.  
“I know you had a grudge but still.” She finished.  
“Look I know he was your friend but all that astronaut did was save me a job.” Dean muttered in her ear as Amy and Rory returned.  
Amy gently placed the dried sticks and seaweed around the doctor. Dean had told them that without it the petrol would burn out. It wasn’t true but River had known that this was a way of getting rid of them.  
Sam, Dean and Rory pushed the boat out till the water was up to their chests, well Dean and Rory’s chest and Sam’s waist. Then Sam took his lighter out of the top pocket in his coat and lit a piece of stick. They waded back to shore.  
Soon large flames rose around the Doctor’s body and Amy became aware that she was cold. Dean took of his brown leather jacket and placed it around Amy’s shoulders.   
“Who are you?” They heard River ask the old man. “Why did you come?”  
“Same reason as you.” The man said pulling out a blue envelope.  
River reaches into her pocket, they both hold out their cards. The old man’s said 4, Rivers said 2.  
The man turns to them all.  
“Doctor Song, Amy, Rory I am Canton Everett Delaware the third. I won’t be seeing you again but you’ll be seeing me.” The old man bent down picked up his petrol can and walked off.  
“There were five.” River said turning to the group.  
They went to a dinner in the nearest town.  
“I was two, you and Rory are three, Canton was four the Winchester boys are five, so who is one?” River asked Amy. “Who does the Doctor trust most?” River asked.  
“I’ve got no clue but what I do know is I need pie.” Dean said looking for a seat.  
“Hey I got a clue.” Dean said walking over to a table where a Coca-Cola sat along with a blue envelope with one on it.  
“Did you see who was sitting there?” Sam asked the waiter.  
“Just some guy.” He answered shrugging.  
Just then the door at the back, close to where Dean was now sitting, opened.

“Oh this is cruel even by your standards!” River barked at the Doctor.  
“Or hello as people used to say.” The Doctor replied.  
“Doctor?” Amy said.  
“Just went out to get my special straw.” The Doctor explained.  
“You’re ok! How can you be ok?” Amy said with wonder as she circled the Doctor.  
“Of course I’m ok, I’m always ok, I’m the king of ok. Ew that’s a rubbish title forget that title. Rory the Roman that’s a good title, hello Rory.” The Doctor said letting go of Amy and hugging Rory.  
“Doctor River Song, you bad, bad girl what trouble have you got for me this time?” The Doctor asked standing in front of her.  
River slaps the Doctor across the face.  
“How come I point a gun at him everyone freaks out but she gets to hit him?” Dean asked Sam.  
“Ok I assume that is for something I haven’t done yet?!” The Doctor said to River.  
“Yes it is.” She confirmed as she nodded.  
“Good looking forward to it.” The Doctor said rubbing his cheek.  
“I don’t understand how can you be here?” Rory asked poking the Doctor in the chest.  
“I was invited!” the Doctor said taking the invitation out of Dean’s hand.  
“Same as you I assume or it’s a hell of a coincidence.” He added putting down the invitation.  
“Amy ask the Doctor what age he is.” River ordered her.  
“That’s a bit personal!” The Doctor said awkwardly chewing his straw.  
“Tell her what age you are!” River demanded.  
“Nine hundred and nine.” He answered.  
“Oh my God I get it!” Amy said in shock.  
“I don’t! What are we all doing here?” The Doctor asked angrily.  
“If you don’t k-” Dean started but Sam elbowed him.  
“We’ve been recruited. Something to do with space 1969 and a man called Canton Everett Delaware the third.” River informed him.  
“Recruited by who?” The Doctor asked still chewing his straw.  
“Someone who trusts you more than anyone else in the universe.” The Doctor asked.  
“Spoilers.” River answers.  
“Well it’s not us.” Dean said using his thumb to indicate himself and Sam.   
“Yes that’s something too, why is it that you’re not waving a gun in my face?” the Doctor asked as he bent down to look Dean in the face.  
“I’d have thought you’d have had enough of that lately.” Dean answered; he saw the warning look on rivers face.  
They all go to the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Dean stands there, feeling awkward after the last time he was in it.  
Everyone is aware that the Doctor is talking and using the console but no one is really paying attention to what he is saying they are all too worried about what it is they are meant to do.  
They can’t take not knowing and jut listening to the Doctor’s babble so the eventually all meet under the console.  
“I don’t get why he just wouldn’t go into the future and save is past self, which is actually his future self and.. I’m getting a head ach.” Dean said rubbing his eyes.  
“He can’t do that, he can’t ever know about his future self or it could destroy the universe.” River explained to everyone.  
“But he has done it before!” Amy said getting excited.  
“Yeah but in all fairness the universe did explode.” Rory reminded her.  
“I’m sorry the universe did what?” Sam asked holding a hand up.  
“I’m being extremely clever up here and there is no one to stand around looking impressed. What’s the point in having you all?!” the Doctor asked angrily hanging upside down over the railing, his hair flopping in front of his face.  
“I don’t think I can wait someone give me a gun.” Dean muttered.  
They all head back up the stairs to the Doctor who was taking about time.  
“It not a straight line it’s all bumpy wompy.” The Doctor said.  
“I gave the T.A.R.D.I.S Canton Everett Delaware the third and she has pointed us to.” The Doctor walked over to the scanner.  
“Washington D.C April eight 1969. Well then why haven’t we landed?” Amy asked.  
“Because that’s not where we are going.” The Doctor answered spinning around.  
“Ok where are we going then?” Asked Dean who was still wondering if he could shoot the Doctor.  
“The Ponds are going home to have baby’s, River is going back to prison, the Winchesters are going home to kill things and me I might go join a knitting club.” The Doctor sat down.  
“What a mysterious summons and you think I’m just going to go?!” the Doctor asked.  
“Didn’t stop him going to the diner.” Dean muttered to Sam.  
“Who sent those messages, I can tell by your faces you know. Don’t play games with me, don’t ever think you are capable of that.” eleven told them looking around.  
“Trust us this time.” River said stepping forward.  
“Trust you?! Sure just one thing who are you?”   
River didn’t answer the Doctor.  
“Ok why are you in prison, who did you kill? I love a bad girl me but trust you? Seriously?” He gave her a disbelieving look.  
Dean put up his hand.  
“Feel free not to trust us.” He said smiling.  
“Trust me!” Amy said in a desperate tone as she moved to stand with the Doctor.  
“Ok.” The Doctor answered.  
“You have to do this and you can’t ask why.” She told him.  
“Are you being threatened?” He guessed.  
“No!” She answered honestly.  
“You’re lying.” He accused.  
“I’m not!”   
“Swear to me, swear to me on something that matters.” He told her.  
Amy thought for a moment.  
“Fish fingers and custard.” She answered.  
Fish fingers and custard? Dean mouthed to Sam.  
Amy and the Doctor smiled at each other for a few seconds.  
“My life in your hands Amelia Pond.” The Doctor smiled and sprinted off.  
“Thank you.” River whispered.  
The T.A.R.D.I.S touched down and the Doctor left first to see the lay of the land.  
It wasn’t long before Dean and Sam were the only ones left in the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
“So what do you think?” Dean asked Sam.  
“About what part.”   
“Any of it, please tell me I’m not crazy for not wanting to save this guy.” Dean asked his younger brother.  
“I don’t know.”  
“Come on Sammy, this guy blow up the universe.” Dean pointed out.  
“Yeah but he must have saved it.”  
“Says who? How do we know it won’t happen tomorrow? And even if he did where was he when we needed help with the apocalypse?”   
“I don’t know.” Sam answered as he shrugged.  
“I’ll tell you finding himself a nice red haired Scottish girl and her husband, now what the hell is that about?”  
Sam didn’t answer he just shrugged again.  
The T.A.R.D.I.S doors opened the Doctor, Rory, Amy, River and Crowley walked in.  
Dean raised his gun and Sam jumped up out of the seat he was sitting in.  
“What are you doing?” River demanded reaching for her revolver.  
“What’s the matter Doctor don’t you recognise Crowley?” Dean asked shocked.


	3. A Crowley by Any Other Name

Canton or as far as Dean was concerned Crowley, had not noticed the gun pointed in his direction. Looking around in every direction trying to absorb everything was taking up all of his attention.  
“No, this is Canton.” The Doctor said correcting Dean.  
“No it’s Crowley, you know king of hell, pain in my-”   
“Neck.” Sam finished.  
Canton finally noticed the pistol Dean held.  
“What’s his problem?” Canton raised his hands.  
“Oh full proof plan, change to an American accent. No one would see through that.”  
“I don’t fallow.” Canton looked to the Doctor.  
“Why don’t you recognise him?” Dean asked looking out of the corner of his eye at the Doctor.  
“Because I just met him and his name is Canton!” The Doctor shuffled forward to try and look closer at Dean as if his mind was fractured.  
“I’m not this crawly.” Canton reaffirmed.  
“CROWLEY!” Dean roared.  
“Ok can you, you know go crazy later?” The Doctor gave Dean a questioning look. “Because we have a little girl to save.”  
“A girl?” Amy repeated.  
“Yes, Nixon asked the child two questions who are you and where are you. The child was answering where.” The Doctor shouted as he run up the small stairs to the console.  
“River what have Jefferson, Adams, and Hamilton all got in common?” The Doctor asked her.  
“Three of Americas founding fathers?!” She stated.  
“Yes!” the Doctor said smiling. “Two of them fancied me.” The Doctor said with a cocky smile.  
“I bet.” Dean said over his shoulder while he continued to face Canton.  
“Are you going to hold that gun in Cant-?”  
“CROWLEY.”  
“His face?” The Doctor asked Dean without looking at him and still flicking and pressing things on the console.  
“I’m watching you Crowley; you might have him fooled but not me.” Dean said walking forward to whisper to Crowley as he tucked his gun into he’s waistband.   
“Canton!” he said moving forward. “My name is Canton.”  
“Oh idea, let’s call him C?! The doctor said. “Like M or Q.”   
Dean rolled his eyes, how did the Doctor not get that he was talking about the king of hell. Who was actually meant to be dead as Cas had only just burned his bones.  
“Where would you find three historical names in a row like that?” The Doctor asked.  
Sam shrugged.  
“Where?” Amy asked.  
The Doctor flipped a switch. “Here!” he shouted and as he passed he grabbed Amy’s hand.  
He jumped out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and the others fallowed, Dean keeping close to C.  
“Where are we?” Sam asked shutting the door of the T.A.R.D.I.S behind him.  
“A few miles outside Cape Kennedy space station.” Answered the Doctor.  
The Doctor turned to River. “You’ve got that look again!” He told her.  
“What look?”  
“That he’s hot when he’s smart.”  
“I look like this all the time.”  
“Thank you.”  
They all start to explore the surrounding rooms. In one of the rooms they find a sort of surgical table.  
Dean stands back so he can keep a clear view of C who is getting the “space and time” speech from Rory, Dean can see the Doctor and River talking then when the Doctor walks off Dean watched as Amy and River whisper to each other.  
They come across a man hole.  
“I’ll have a look,” River said lowering herself into the small hole.  
“Be safe!” the doctor ordered. “And yell if you need help.”  
“Oh don’t worry I’m quite the screamer.” River replied.  
For the first time since he saw C, Dean took his eyes off him.  
Dean pulled an impressed face.  
River disappears from view for a few seconds and then reapers.  
“All clear, just give me a few more seconds I want to take another look around.” River announced, then beginning to descend again.  
“Rory go with her.” The doctor instructed him.  
“Yeah Sam go with her.” Dean ordered his younger brother.  
“Why do I have-” Sam had started to protest.  
Dean gave a meaningful look to C.  
“Fine.”  
Sam was last to squeeze himself into the hole and gave Dean a reproachful look before disappearing.  
The Doctor, Amy, C and Dean stood around waiting for the others to come back when suddenly there was a girly scream for help; they ran forward C in the lead and Dean just behind him. Amy had pulled the Doctor back.  
Dean had lost sight of C for just a fraction of a second and came around a corner just in time to find C falling to the ground in an empty room.  
Dean could hear Amy say “I need to tell you something.” To the Doctor.  
“Doctor!” Dean shouted.  
Both the Doctor and Amy came around the corner. The Doctor hurried forward but Amy seemed panicked and pulled at the Doctor.  
“Doctor, I’m pregnant.” Amy blurted.  
“Wow you get about!” Dean said to the Doctor.  
Just then the space man appeared, as it lifted its visor Amy reached for the gun Dean had just put down, she swung around and fired before she saw the little girl in the space suit.  
“No!” Dean and the Doctor had shouted but too late.  
Amy screamed.  
Amy’s scream was echoed in River’s scream.  
A/N Please forgive this chapter for being so short. I really wanted to make this a chapter of its own to bridge the last one and the next one. I could have added it to the end of the previous one but I wanted to have it on its own I hope you like it regardless of its length.


	4. The Face Changes, The Mind Does Not

C stood there facing Amy with a gun pointed at Amy.  
They stood there on a dusty cliff of the Valley of the Gods in Utah.  
“Do you remember why you are doing this?” Amy asked s she saw a secret service officer take a body bag out of a jeep.  
“Do you even remember, come on remember. Canton, remember the warehouse?”  
Amy had a flashback to the Doctor and Dean helping C to escape while Amy held a gun on the child astronaut.  
Somehow River, Sam and Rory had also managed to escape.  
Regardless of the reminder C shot Amy, her body fell to the ground throwing up a cloud earth, tally marks were all over her body.  
(Scene Change)  
C walked into a large hanger in the middle of the room sat a prisoner. Finally the truth, there were Aliens kept in Area 51.  
The Doctor sat bearded and chained to a chair while a room was being constructed around him.  
C approached The Doctor.  
“We have found Amy.” C said throwing pictures of Amy’s arm down in front of the Doctor.  
The doctor knew Amy Pond was dead.  
(Scene Change)  
New York.  
River runs through a construction site at the top of a sky scraper.  
“I see you!” She shouted, using a pen she made two marks on her arm.   
“Dr Song!”   
She turned and forgot about the silence, she ran to the edge of the building.  
“It’s over!” C told her.  
“They’re everywhere!” River tried to warn him.  
“They have invaded, I know.” C said rolling his eyes.  
“American is occupied!” She yelled.  
“You’ve no were left to go.” C said smugly.  
“Oh that’s where you’re wrong sweetie.” She said falling backwards.  
(Scene Change)  
The impala is revving and Dean can see C and his men’s car careering in to view.  
“Dude I swear I never thought it wound end like this.” Sam said as he looked into the deep dark cavern that was the Grand Canyon.  
“Some chick flick this turned out to be.” Dean grumbled.  
“let’s do this.” Dean slammed his foot on the accelerator.  
The car hurtled to the edge.  
“Dean!” Sam shouted as he covered his face.  
The tyres screeched.  
“I can’t do this to Baby.” Dean roared as he drifted to the edge.  
C and his men gained ground quickly.  
Dean got out, Sam carefully mimicked him only Sam had to watch his step.  
“I can’t let Baby turn into a crushed beer can.” Dean said lovingly stroking the car.  
“Dean!” Sam said gesturing to the enclosing secret service.  
“Ok let’s just jump.” Dean said as he stood beside Sam and looked over the edge.  
“Dude really? The last time I ended up jumping into a hole with a brother things didn’t end well.” Sam pointed out.  
“It’s this or a bullet?!” Dean said putting his hand out, Sam took Dean’s hand and together they jumped just as C was running at them.  
“Suck it Crowleyyyy.” Dean shouted as he and Sam fell.  
The last thing C saw was Sam’s hair flowing back with the force of the fall.  
(Scene Change)  
“River decided to swan dive to the pavement and those to Winchester brother, if they really are brothers decided to take the quick tour of the Grand Canyon, hand in hand.” C said smiling.  
(Scene Change)  
Arizona at Glen Canyon Dam C and his men shoot Rory Williams.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor is now sitting in a fully formed black box back at Area 51.  
C comes in and has four soldiers drag in a body bag each.  
“It is your fault, the result of all your meddling.” C says to the Doctor as he gestures to the soldiers to leave.  
One of the body bags opens.  
“Thank god, I thought he was never going to leave.” Amy says popping out.  
“I thought I was going to suffocate.” Rory said gasping for air.  
“Yes!” The Doctor said standing up and letting his chains fall to the floor without any fuss.  
“Not to put a dampener on things but how are we going to get out of here?” Amy asked looking around.  
“I know I left the TARDIS around here somewhere.” The Doctor said waving his arm around as if blindly looking for something.  
Amy looked at C.  
“Hey I got you here that’s my part done.” He responded shrugging.  
The Doctor fell sidewise and lent against a still invisible TARDIS.  
The others ran inside.  
“Ok Amy and Rory open the doors to the pool!” The Doctor ordered.  
“But why?” C asked, the others used to the Doctors orders curried off to see them done.  
“Because of River.”  
“But she’s dead, I saw her jump myself.” C reminded the Doctor.  
The doctor smiled.  
(Scene Change)  
River fell though the cold New York night sky. Her olive green dress flapped around her ankles and then just as the ground got closer River arched her back so now her head was now pointed to the ground, then splash.  
River landed in the TARDIS pool.  
“Keep the pool open and open both of the TARDIS doors, we’ve a bigger catch to reel in.” The Doctor said flipping a switch.  
The TARDIS froze in mid-air again there was two more splashes.  
“Why didn’t you use the car like we planned?” The Doctor asked a drenched Dean when he emerged.  
“Just couldn’t do it to her.” Dean said ringing out his shirt.  
The Doctor somehow disappeared and returned without a beard   
“Ok so what have we learned,” The Doctor asked the room at large.  
“Not much.” Rory shrugged.  
“They are everywhere, every state in America.” Sam piped up.  
The Doctor pierced his hand with something “Ow”   
“Not just America, the world.” The Doctor said correcting Sam.  
“We hunted them for three months while you pretended to hunt us.” River said looking at C.  
“Not easy when you can’t even remember what the thing looks like.” Dean added.  
“It’s like the minute you look away any trace of them is whipped from you’re memory.” Rory said also rubbing his own palm now that he too had ben pierced.   
“Are you ok?” The Doctor asked Amy in a whisper.  
“Yeah I’m all better, I’m not pregnant.” She answered in a whisper and the too moved away a little when Rory walked over to them.  
“Yes but how are we going to remember what they look like, when we see them.” C asked.  
“The thing to remember is that we are not stopping an invasion we are starting a revolution.” The Doctor told them.  
“But how?” C asked.  
“Like this!” The doctor shouted as he pierced River hand.  
“Ah!” River shouted.  
“Ha ha ha, nano recorder, fuses with the cartilage in your hand. The signals are sent straight to the speech centre in your brains, pick up you voice no matter what telepathic connection so the moment one of the creatures you activate it and tell it what you’re seeing.”  
The Doctor tests them all by showing them a hologram of the monster but even after that none of them can remember what they look like but all it proves is that the monsters must be using post hypnotic suggestion.   
(Scene Change)  
C, Sam and Amy go to an orphanage called “Wool’s” an old man answered the door.  
“Hello?” The old man asks in a scared tone.  
“Hello Dr Renfrew , FBI.” C said with his ID out.  
“Is there a problem. It’s just the children are asleep.” The man said staying behind the door with only his head out.  
“We’ll be really quite.” Amy offered as comfort.  
“It’s about a missing child.” Sam said talking over C’s head.  
“Of course, come in.” The old man said shuffling sideways.   
As Dr Renfrew shows them upstairs the trio saw the words “Get out now.” Written all over the walls. It becomes apparent that Renfrew is not aware of what is going on around him, he still thinks that it is 1966 but it is in fact 1969  
Dr Renfrew took Sam and C to his office but Amy wonders upstairs.  
Amy walks into a bedroom who’s walls are also covered in the writing, she uses her torch to look around the room.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor is sitting in a small space fixing something or maybe he was breaking it.  
The doctor’s phone rings.  
“There’s nothing here, just one old guy and I think he’s gone a little crazy.” Amy said.  
“Ok try to find out what you can but don’t hang around, have to go have company.” The Doctor says hanging up the phone.  
“Hello.” The Doctor said looking up.  
“I’ve put everything back the way I found it, oh well apart from that bit. But there’s always a piece left over isn’t there?!” The doctor said holding up a wiry bit of metal.   
It turns out that the doctor was fiddling with a part of Apollo 11.   
(Scene Change)  
The door slammed behind Amy, she runs back to the door but she realises her hand is flashing.   
She presses the button.   
“I see them; they look like they are sleeping just get out.”  
Amy try’s all the windows, there is a flash of lightening and Amy sees tally marks on her face which is reflected in the glass. She looks down and sees tally marks on her hands. The torch in Amy’s hand shines up wards and she sees the monsters grouped asleep on the ceiling like bats.   
Just as Amy is about to record another message on her hand the door opens and makes Amy forget what she was doing. She walks out of the room and the monster stood behind her.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor is being held in a lector hall at NASA.  
“How did you get here?” A man was asking the Doctor.  
“I told you I’m on a top secret mission from the president.” The Doctor said trying to break out of his cuffs.  
“If only we had his assurance of that.”  
“Well I sent him a message.” The Doctor said tossing his hair out of his face.  
Suddenly the doors open and president Nixon walks into the room.  
Fallowed by River in a blue poodle skirt dress and Rory in a drown tweed suit and Dean in Brown flare trousers and a brown waist coat and white shirt with wide collar.   
“The Doctor here is doing some top secret business for me.”  
“I know but-”  
“Son I am your commander and chef. “  
“I guess when you put it like that.” The man said getting to his feet and taking the cuffs off the Doctor.  
Before any of them were aware what had happened the Doctor and his companions were gone.  
(Scene Change)  
C is in the office with Dr Renfrew while Sam goes to look for Amy who has been gone a while.  
As Amy walks down a hall on her own she comes close to a door when a light suddenly shines through a hatch.  
A woman’s face appears.  
“Hello?!” Amy calls uncertainly.  
“No, she must be dreaming.” The woman said then closing the hatch.  
Amy walked slowly to the door. She opened the door and looked around the room.  
“Hello? I saw you looking through hatch.” Amy turned and looked at the door but there was no hatch.   
Amy touched the door where the hatch had been.  
Amy turned back to the room and noticed she was alone.  
There were pictures lined on a dressing table, she walks over to the table and picks up a small wooden picture frame of her holing a baby.

The little girl in the space suit walks in.  
“I don’t understand so just tell me who you are.”  
The little girl lifts the visor and Amy can see her pale face and blond hair  
“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to shoot you, I’m glad I missed. But you killed the Doctor or you’re going to kill him. Please tell me who you are coz I don’t understand.” Amy begs.  
“Please Help me. Help me Please!” As the girl pleads with Amy two silences’ walked in behind her.  
Amy screams.  
Sam hears a door slam somewhere behind him and then Amy scream.  
“Help me, help me!” Amy calls.  
Sam runs back down the hall.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor is in the Oval office telling Nixon to record everything or he won’t know if he is under the Silences influence.  
“No more questions. Trust me and no one else.” The Doctor warns.  
“Doctor quick it’s C he needs us.” River says hanging out of the TARDIS with a phone.   
“Sure come running when he needs you.” Dean shouted from inside the TARDIS.  
The Doctor runs inside.  
(Scene Change)  
Sam tried the door but it’s locked, he takes out his lock pick and tried to open the door. Within seconds C is beside him just as Sam is about to kick the door in, after the pick fails, but as he puts his weight on his back leg the doctor jumps in front of him.   
“I’ve got it. Amy we’re here.” The Doctor announces.  
“I can’t see.” She replies.  
The Doctor opened the door and they all run in.  
Down the hall the little girl is hiding unnoticed. She is no longer wearing the space suit.  
Inside the room the others can hear Amy but she is not there.  
River leans on the ground and saw that the space suit was empty.  
“Doctor where is she?” Rory asked.  
The Doctor looked at the floor.  
Rory followed the Doctor’s view and saw what he was looking at.   
Rory bent down and picked up Amy’s recording device.  
Sam and the Doctor exchanged worried looks.  
Dean was so shocked that his mouth hung open.  
“Why can we still hear her?” Rory asked.  
“Is it a recording?” River asked.  
The Doctor waved his sonic screwdriver over it.  
“No, this is happening now.” The Doctor muttered not looking at Rory.  
“I love you Amy. We are coming for you. Where ever you are we are coming for you I swear.” Rory promised.  
“She can’t hear you. I’m sorry it’s one way” The Doctor told Rory.  
“She can always hear me. No matter where she is, she knows I’m coming for her do you understand me?! Always.”  
“Doctor?! Are you out there? Can you hear me? Doctor? Oh God! Please, please Doctor get me out of this.” Amy’s voice says.  
“He’s coming, I’m bringing him I swear.” Rory promised the miniscule recorder he holds in his hand.  
The guilt rose in Sam’s chest, if only they hadn’t split up.  
Suddenly Dr Renfrew stumbles in the door. Everyone points the guns at the door well except the Doctor who points his sonic screwdriver.   
“Hello is somebody there?” Dr Renfrew asks.   
“I think someone’s been shot I think we should help them, I .. I can’t remember.” Dr Renfrew tells them when he sees them standing there.   
They all fallow Dr Renfrew back down to his office.  
There is a Silence lying on the ground injured from a gunshot wound.  
“Who and what are you?” the Doctor demands.  
“Silence Doctor, we are the Silence.” The monster tells him.  
The Doctor recalls every time one of his enemies has mentioned the Silence.   
“And Silence will fall!” The monster breathed.   
(Scene Change)  
C walks out of the black cube back in area 51, all the surrounding armed soldiers aim their guns at him.  
“Hello again.” C says chipper as he walks into the room.   
“Sir, you’ve been in there for days! What the hell have you been doing?” One of the soldiers says still pointing his gun at C.  
“It doesn’t matter. I need doctor Shepherd right now.” C tells him.  
“Sir I need to talk to colonel Jefferson right now.” The Soldier warns.  
“No, you really don’t.” C responds.  
President Nixon, in a blue suit, walks out of the cube.  
All the soldiers lower their weapons and salute the President.  
“Hi fella’s” The president says returning their salute.  
“I’m President Nixon and I want to tell you on behalf of the American people how much we appreciate all of your hard work.”  
(Scene Change)  
The T.V in the warehouse is showing The Apollo take off.  
River and the Doctor are analysing the Space suit.  
“Who is she?” the Doctor asks, speaking more to himself then to River.  
“I don’t know but in this she doesn’t even have to eat.” River replies.  
Dean looks out raged as if he couldn’t think of anything more torturous well other than hell.  
Rory is swaying agitatedly as he holds Amy’s voice recorder. Sam looks at him the guilt still lodged in his chest and throat.   
River and the Doctor realise how the suit was able to contact the White House.  
“Why does it look like a NASA space suite?” Rory asks.  
“Because that what the Silence do. Think about it they don’t make anything themselves. They don’t have to they get other life forms to do it for them. “  
“So they’re parasites?!” River asks.  
Dean takes his hand off the table where the suit is and rubs his hand on his jacket.  
“Super parasites. Standing in the shadows of human history since the very beginning. We know they can influence human behaviour any way they want. They’ve been doing that on a global scale for thousands of years.”  
“Then what?” Sam asked.  
“Then why did the human race suddenly decide to go to the moon?” The Doctor asked Sam.  
“10,9,” the T.V starts to count down.  
“Because the Silence needed a space suit!” the Doctor said over the count down.  
“1, 0 Lift off!”  
(Scene Change)  
“My god what is it?” Dr Shepherd asked C as he leaned over a wounded Silence that lay on the ground.  
“It’s just an alien Dr Shepherd.” C replied.  
“Someone’s already been treating it!” Shepherd says looking at the dressing.  
“Yeah you’ve been treating it.” C says from a distance.  
“Does Colonel Jefferson know this thing is here?” The Medical Doctor asks.  
“No.” C answers shrugging.  
“Well I’m going to tell him right now!” The military Doctor turns to pick up his hat.  
“Yeah!” C says sarcastically.  
“Sorry? What?” the Medical doctor asks.  
“Exactly.”  
“Sargent why was I called in here for no reason?!” The military doctor asks leaving the cube.  
“You tend to my wounds you are foolish!” The silence says in a deep almost Cas like voice.  
C slips a phone out of his pocket, a fuchsia pink phone.  
“Why, what would you do in my place?” C asked while hitting record on the video phone.  
“We have ruled you lives since your lives began. You should kill us all on sight! But you will never remember we were even here. Your will is ours.” The Silence declared.  
“Sorry to disappoint you but that was exactly what I needed to hear. This is a video phone, whatever a video phone is” C said shrugging as he slid the phone shut.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor receives the video message on his PSP looking device.   
“You should kill us all on sight.” Comes the voice from the device.  
Amy’s whimpering cries come from the voice recorder in Rory’s hand.  
River and the doctor are looking at the space suit again.  
“Doctor the suit seems to be repairing itself. Do you think it could move on its own?” River asked.  
“I don’t know why do you ask?”  
“The little girl said the space man was coming to eat her. Maybe it did.” River gestured to the suit.  
Sam, River and the Doctor looked appalled.  
“Is it just me or is anyone else hungry?” Dean asked rubbing his stomach.  
Dean looked up and saw the others giving him disgusted looks.  
“What? It feels like ten years ago since I ate.” Dean said defensively.  
Over in the corner Rory was listening to Amy’s cries.  
“I love you. I know you think it’s him. I know you think it ought to be… him, but it’s not. It’s you and when I see you again I’m going to tell you properly just to see your stupid face. My life was so boring before you just dropped out of the sky. So just get your stupid face where I can see it ok? Ok?” Amy says falling back to tears.  
Dean who had been standing close by, but with his back to Rory, has gone ridged with the shock of the message and the awkwardness of the situation. Not only because he and Rory have heard it but also because Dean has seen the Doctor listening and when Amy is finished the Doctor walks past Dean to Rory. The perfect moment for Dean to scuttle off away from the awkwardness.  
“She’ll be safe for now no point in a dead hostage.” The Doctor tells Rory trying to reassure him and doing a poor job.  
“Can’t you save her?” Rory asks sounding impatient.  
“I could track that signal it would take us right to her.” The Doctor answerers.  
“The why haven’t you?” Rory demands.  
“Because then what? I find her and then what do I do? This isn’t an alien invasion they live here this is their empire. This is kicking the Roman’s out of Rome.”  
“Rome fell.” Rory points out.  
“I know I was there.”  
“So was I.” Rory reminds him.  
“Do you ever remember it? 2000 years waiting for Amy? The last Centurion? “ The Doctor asks.  
“No!”   
“You’re lying!” The doctor replies.  
“Of course I am!” Rory snaps.  
“Of course you are, It’s not the sort of thing anyone forgets.”  
“But I don’t remember it all the time.” Rory confesses.  
“Come get me, come get me.” Amy starts to cry again and the Doctor stands up.  
(Scene Change)  
The Lunar Landing is shown all over the world. In pubs, homes and in the white house.  
(Scene Change)  
Amy starts to come around and is blinded by a light.  
“Where am I? Where is this?” Amy askes looking at all the wires that surround the table she is strapped to.  
“You are Amelia Pond.” The Silence states.  
“You’re ugly has anyone has anyone mentioned that to you?”  
“We do you honour you will bring the Silence. But your part will soon be over!”  
“Well whatever that means, you’ve made a big mistake brining me here cos wait till you see what’s coming for you now.” Amy threatened.  
“You have been here many days.” The Silence informed her.  
“No, I just got here. You just put me in here.”  
“Your memory is weak. You have been here many days.” He repeated.  
“No, no I can’t have been.” Amy tries to assert.   
“You will sleep now.” He says coming closer.  
“Sleep!”  
“NO, get off me!”  
“Sleep.”  
“No.”  
“Sleep”  
There is a sudden whirring noise.   
“Interesting I’ve seen an abandoned one of these before wonder how that happened.” The Doctor said stepping out of the TARDIS.  
“River, Rory over this side, Sam and Dean there.” The Doctors said directing them. “ Keep one of the Silence’s in eye shot at all time.” He advised.  
“Oh are you in the middle of something?” The Doctor asked turning his attention to the Silence. “Just had to say hello. Have you seen what’s on the telly?” The Doctor asks running forward with an old black and white set.  
“Oh hello Amy you alright? Want to watch some T.V.”  
The Silence close in.  
“Stay where you are. Coz look at me I’m confident. You want to be careful when I’m confident. And see my friends there? Sam, Dean and River they all have their own gun’s and unlike me they don’t mind shooting people. I shouldn’t like that but I do.”  
Dean raised his eyebrow at Sam as if to ask is this guy for real. River on the other hand took it as a compliment.  
“Thank you sweetie.” She said smiling.   
“I know you are all team players but River alone will definitely kill the first three of you.”  
“The first seven easy!” River says interrupting the Doctor.  
“Seven really?!” the Doctor says in an impressed tone.  
“Oh eight for you honey.” River says with her back against the doctors and letting her head fall back onto his shoulder.  
“Oh stop it.” The Doctor told her thought he didn’t sound like he wanted her to.  
“Make me” River ordered sexily.  
“Maybe I will.” The Doctor said smiling.  
“Hello would you like to help, or maybe you should GET A ROOM!” Dean shouted irritated.  
“As I was saying my naughty friend is going to kill the first three of you to attack plus him behind. So maybe you want to draw lots or have a quiz……  
“What’s he got?” Amy asks Rory in a whisper.  
“Something.. I hope.” Rory and Amy look at the doctor anxiously as Rory tries to open the cuffs on Amy’s wrists.  
“Or maybe you could listen a minute because all I really want to do is except your total surrender and then I’ll let you go in peace. Yes you’ve been interfering in human history for thousands of years, yes people have suffered and died but what’s the point in two hearts if you can’t be a bit forgiving now and then? Ah the silences you guys take that really seriously don’t you?! Ok you got me I’m not really going to let you go that easily nice thought but it’s not Christmas. First, you tell me about the girl. Who is she why is she important? What’s she for?” The Doctor waits but gets no answer.  
There is chatter over the T.V.  
“Sorry guys but you’re way out of time. Ok now come on.” the Doctor says turning to the T.V  
“A bit of history for you, are you proud coz you helped. Now do you know how many people are watching this live on the telly? Half a billion! And that’s nothing coz the human race will soon spread out among the stars. You just watch them fly, billions and billions of them for billions and billions of years. And every single one of them at some point in their lives will look back at this man taking that very first step and they will never ever forget it.”  
Buzz chats with mission control.  
“Oh but don’t forget this bit.”   
“Ready?” the Doctor asks C over a communications device.  
“Ready.” C answers placing the pink phone over a similar device.  
Something covered in wires starts to bleep.  
“It’s one small step for man-” Buzz’s voice is cut out.  
A blurry picture of a Silence appears.  
“You should kill us all on sight!” is played on a loop.  
“You’ve just given the order for your own execution and the whole planet just heard you.” The Doctor reveals.  
“One giant leap for mankind.” Buzz finally gets to finish.  
“And on great waking kick up the backside for the Silence. You just raised an army against yourself. And now for a thousand generations, you’re going to be ordering them to destroy you every day. How fast can you run? Coz today’s the day the human race throws you off their planet they won’t even know they’re doing it. I think the word you’re probably looking for now is ops. Run, guys I mean us RUN!” The Doctor ducks out of the way as the Silence start to conduct electricity.  
Dean, Sam and River start to shoot. Amy is still stuck and Rory won’t leave her.  
“Go without me!” Amy tries to order him.  
“I’m not leaving without you” Rory tells her  
“Just get your stupid face out of here.” Amy tells him and it dawns on Rory that Amy was talking about him.  
Dean rolls his eyes.  
“Any day now!” He shout at Rory.  
“In to the TARDIS quickly!” River shouts to the others.  
The Doctor runs to Amy and zaps her cuffs. For a second he pauses at their side, like a clergy man after marrying them as if he was just about to say kiss the bride. But there was no time for kissing only killing.  
As the silence shot electricity from their em their fingers shaped like eh well…. oh you know what the look like!  
Rory helped Amy to the TARDIS while Sam, Dean, River and in a way the Doctor, lay down covering fire.  
“Don’t let them build to full power!” the Doctor shouts over the noise of the guns.  
“I know that, that’s why I’m shooting at it! What are you doing?” River roars back.  
“Helping!”  
“You’ve got a screwdriver, go build a cabinet.” River quips.  
“That’s really rude!” the Doctor replies shocked.  
“Shout up and drive!” she said using her bum to knock him in through the TRADIS door.  
She lets Sam and Dean fight their way to the TARDIS giving them as much cover as she can.  
Killing one she stands up, Sam sticks his head out the door.  
“My old fella didn’t see that did he? He gets ever so cross.” River asks.  
“So what kind of Doctor are you?” Sam asks.  
“Archaeology!” River said stretching her arm out behind her and shooting the last Silence. “Love a tomb!” She said passing Sam and walking into the TARDIS.  
River starts to pull leavers and move things on the consol.  
“You can let me fly it.” The Doctor snaps.  
“Or we could go where we are supposed to!” River answers.  
Dean sniggers at the doctor being bossed around.   
“Hey you wouldn’t be the first guy I left in the Plutis nebula so don’t push it!” the Doctor warned Dean.  
Dean held up his hand to signify that he was staying out of it.  
By the door Rory has come clean with Amy about what he heard on her voice recorder.   
“And you thought I meant him?!” Amy asked shocked.  
“Well you did say fall out of the sky!”  
“It’s a figure of speech moron.” Amy said teasingly.  
They kiss and Sam clears his throat awkwardly and looks around the room, shuffling off to nowhere in particular.  
Dean notices the Doctor is watching Amy and Rory kissing.  
Dean wonders which one the Doctor actually fancies. Wink wink nudge nudge.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor is in the Oval Office with President Nixon.  
“So we are safe again?!” Nixon said with a wide smile and vigorously shaking the Doctors hand.  
“Safe?! No there’s just about a billion other things out there to burn your whole world.” The doctor says and the smile slowly fades from Nixon’s face.  
“But if you want to pretend you’re safe, just so you can sleep at night, ok your safe. But you’re not really” The Doctor adds with a big smile.  
The Doctor turns to C.  
“Canton, till the next one.” The Doctor says shacking his hand.  
“Looking forward to it.” C says taking the Doctors hand.  
“Canton just wants to get married. Hell of a reason to kick him out of the F.B.I.” The Doctor tells Nixon.  
“I’m sure something can be arranged.” Nixon says with a soft smile.  
“I’m counting on you.” The doctor tells him gently placing his fore figure on Nixon’s chest.  
“Doctor?!” Nixon calls him back for a moment.  
“Canton here tells me you’re from the future. Hardly seems possible but I… dear I ask will I be remembered?”  
“Oh Dickey, tricky Dickey they are never going to forget you.” The doctor smiles widely.   
“Say Hi to David Frost for me.” Doctor adds as they all start to re-enter the TARDIS.  
Nixon repeats the name as if he should know it.  
“This person you want to marry?!” Nixon starts to ask C a question. “Is she black?”  
“Yes.” C confirms.  
“I know what people think about me but perhaps I’m a little more liberal-”   
“He is.” C corrects him.  
Nixon looks at him out of the corner of his eye.  
“I think the moon is far enough for now don’t you Mr Delaware?”   
“The names Crowley.” He clicked his fingers and his clothes changed, yes they were still black but now he had a trench coat and English accent. “And Raphael and I like living in hell together. Not because our love is a sin. It’s just that we like “IT” hot.” When Crowley was finished talking Nixon’s eyes was as big as plates.   
“Crowley “out” as the kids would say.” And with that Nixon stood alone in the Oval Office.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor stood at River jail cell both talking in the open door way of it.  
“You could come with us” The Doctor suggested.  
“I’ve escaped often enough. And I have a promise to live up to” River says in her laughing tone.  
“You’ll understand soon enough.” She said fixing his bowtie.  
“Ok, up to you. See you next time. Call me” The Doctor turns to walk away.  
“What that’s it? What’s the matter with you?” River calls after him and he walks back to her with his arms opened like what?.  
“Have I forgotten something?” He asks leaning on the cell bars.  
“Oh shut up!” River tells him as she takes the back of his neck and kisses him.  
(Little does either of them realise that both Sam and Dean have accidently see this on the TARDIS scanner.)  
The Doctor caresses Rivers shoulder for a second then puts both hands behind his back.  
“Right, ok, interesting.” The Doctor says then scratching his check.  
“What’s wrong? you’re acting like we’ve never done that before.” River observes.  
“We haven’t.” The Doctor says with wide eyes as he scratches his head.  
“We haven’t?” River asks shocked.  
“Oh look at the time must be off. It was very nice, it was good, it was unexpected.” The Doctor backs of to the TARDIS. “You know what they say, there’s a first time for everything.” He adds smiling as he stood in the door way.  
He shuts the door.  
“And a last time.” River says aloud with tears in her eyes.  
(Scene Change)  
The Doctor concocts a reason for the three other men to leave him and Amy alone.  
“So?!” the Doctor starts.  
“we’re ok?” He asked Amy.  
“Fine.”  
“You told me you were pregnant.” The Doctor reminds her.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?”  
“Because I was, I mean I thought I was. Turns out I wasn’t.”  
“No I mean why did you tell me?”  
“Because you’re my friend, you’re my best friend.”  
“Did you tell Rory?”  
“No”  
It turns out that thanks to Rory still carrying the voice recorder around everyone had heard the conversation. Dean resolved to make a mental note about how awkward things are in the TARDIS.  
“Amy why tell me and not Rory?” The Doctor asked her as they all listened, whether they wanted to or not.  
“Why do you think? How could I tell him? I’ve travelled with you so long in the TARDIS. That has to have some effect on a baby right? How could I tell Rory it might have three heads or a time head.”  
“What’s a time head?” The Doctor asked giggling.  
“I don’t know but what if it had one?” They both laugh.  
Dean starts to feel around his head as if it might have changed. Sam gestures for him to stop.  
“Oi, stupid face!” Amy calls to Rory.  
Rory walks up the stairs.  
Sam pulled Dean back. For someone so desperate to stay out of awkward situations Dean is unbelievably nosy.  
“Oi I’m going to take that away from you if you are going to listen in all the time!”  
“That’s a fair point but you should have told me you were pregnant. I’m a nurse I’m god with pregnancy” Rory points out.  
“Apart from spotting it.” Deans voice came up the stairs.  
“Ouch, Sam what was that for?”  
“Will you stop being stupid?” Amy asks Rory ignoring Dean.  
“No, never ever.” Rory says hugging Amy.  
“So this little girl, it’s all about her. Who was she? Or we could go off and have some adventures?! Anyone in the mood for some adventures coz I am, you only live once.” The Doctor puts on a smile.  
“Home, Home Please!” Dean says storming up the stairs giving up on the pretence of not knowing what’s going on.  
But the Doctor’s not listening instead he is watching the scanner. He has it set to Amy, but the screen keeps flashing between “Negative” and “Positive” . A concerned look comes over the Doctors face.  
(Scene Change)  
20th of January 1970 New York City close to the Chrysler Building a homeless man is scavenging for food when he sees a young girl. She looks to be in a bad way and is coughing.  
“Are you ok?” The man asks.  
She only coughs in reply.  
“Little girl you ok?” he repeats.  
“It’s all right. It’s quite alright, I’m dying.”  
The man looks tearful.  
“But I can fix that. It’s easy really.” She tells him as she unfolds her arms.  
A gold light starts to stream from her face and hands.  
The man is shocked and runs away.  
Gold energy bursts from her in streams.

 

A/N Thank God that’s done. In a way I enjoyed adding the Sam and Dean bits but it was harder than I thought. I might use pieces of a story line from now on (as I have done in “Into Darkness”) or have the situation completely fabricated from my mind like the first chapter of this story. Being so minuet in the detail of one or two ep’s like this is too much. Still I hope you all like it. Expect the next (most likely completely fabricated ) chapter in early 2015 where did 2014 go? I think the Doctor has something to do with it going to quickly. Then again those Winchesters can cause havoc with time too lol.  
To the anonymous commenter, firstly thank you so much for your feedback I was beginning to despair that I had lost you all. I'm glad that's not the case. I have based the last few chapters on actual Dr Who Ep's (I will not be doing it again! It doesn't have the same freedom to writing out of your head; you are constricted to an actual series of events and the order of those)

The reason I chose to have Crowley be Canton is that Mark plays both characters and perhaps the old man is Crowley's vessel when Crowley finally releases him. (Add your own theory if it helps explain the plot hole lol)

Whatever you read of mine please leave me a comment, no matter what you think. Your feedback helps me become a better writer, just please be gentle (I am aware I make spelling mistakes it's a flaw I have )

Happy Holidays to those who celebrate and see you all in 2015, may it bring the best to you and your fandoms.


	5. Don't be a Lemon Meringue Pie

"Hey old timer! Mind the wax job." Dean said walking towards his car with a brown paper bag.

The man stood up and Dean inspected the place where he had leaned against the car. Dean moved the bag to his left arm, bent down licked his right thumb and moved it over a smear the man had left behind.

"It's a beautiful car." The old man said in his Scottish accent as he turning to watch Dean.

"Where did you get her?" The man inquired as he pushed back his trench coat and put both hands into the pockets of his trousers, revealing the red inner lining of the coat.

"She was my Dad's but he passed her on to me." Dean explained walking around the car and putting the paper bag in through the window and onto the driver's seat.

"Ah so he's dead." The stranger stated as he moved his hands. His right hand holding his chin and the left one under neat his right elbow to support it.

Dean looked affronted.

"Oh sorry that probably came across as terribly rude." The man dropped his hands and tilted his head.

Dean made no reply.

"And why did you name her baby?" The man asked replacing his hands to their previous place as he regained his thinking pose.

Dean slowly reached a hand in through the window to the hidden gun by the driver's seat.

"She likes it by the way. To be honest I think it's quite demining." The man looked around in a bored sort of way.

"How do you know I call her-it baby? And how could you possibly know what she.. I mean it, thinks?" Dean demanded with his gun raised.

"I speak baby!"

"Oh Dean!" Clara said bounding up to him, when she noticed the gun she staid back.

"Do I know you?" No one could fault Dean for being surprised. Here in front of him stood two complete strangers yet they both knew so much about him.

"Ok one of you better start making sense and quick." Dean said pulling back the hammer of his gun.

"Oh don't be a lemon meringue pie!" The Doctor grumbled with his hands in the air at shoulder height.

"What did you call me?" Dean asked stepping forward.

"Dean, stop my name is Clara-"

"Cute name sweet heart but I am one joke away from blowing your friends head off." He told her.

"See I told you, impulsive. We should have gone to the tall one."

"Shh. Dean this is the doctor and I'm Clara Oswald. We need your help." She pleaded.

"Nice try sister but the doctor is a short, streak of piss, who looks like a teenage mutant ninja virgin not this guy!" He said pointing with his gun.

"I think I should be offended, I feel I should be offended. Should I be offended?" The Doctor asked Clara.

"Not now." She whispered out of the corner of her mouth.

Here they were an old man in a three piece suit and a young woman in jeans and a leather jacket. Could Dean really trust that they were who they said they were? And even if they were, who was to say they weren't possess of something else.

"Ok prove it." Dean put his hand into his pocket.

"The first time I met you, you tried to kill me."

"Any one could say that." Dean pointed out.

"You shot my friend Jack."

"You have a friend?" Clara asked.

The Doctor shrugged and waved his hand in a not-now sort of way.

"I said prove it, if you were possessed the Demon would know that."

Dean flung a silver flask on the ground.

"Do you want to pick that up." The Doctor asked using one hand to point at the ground and keeping the other held up.

Dean rolled his eyes at the Doctors question.

"You pick it up, drink some and then give it to her." Dean instructed clearly and slowly as if talking to a child.

The Doctor did as Dean told him, Clara mimicked the Doctor.

Satisfied that both The Doctor and Clara were not possessed and no monster he had ever encountered, Dean put the gun away.

"What happened to the Ponds?"

"Who?" Clara asked turning to the Doctor.

"Oh it's like that?!" Dean added.

"Look we came here for help but if that's too much like hard work then just .. just bugger off!" The Doctor shouted and went to turn away.

"Doctor we can't leave." Clara whispered as she plodded along beside the Doctor.

"Shh, I'm thinking. Maybe the big one will come with us anyway."

"Hey, I didn't say I wouldn't help." Called Dean, almost apologetically.

"Is that right?" Asked the Doctor turning around.

"I'd at least like to know what the problem is." He explained.

"I'm sure you would!"

"Doctor." Whined Clara, she didn't want Dean taking his gun out again.

"Och all right. We seem to have a wee problem with the TARDIS."

"Is that all?"

"Is- Is that all? What if there was something wrong with your car! Is that all."

"Well it's not though, is it Doctor?" Added Clara.

"What is it with you and telling the truth up front? We could have saved that 'till we got to the TARDIS." He scorned her.

"Tell me what?"

"Now see what you've done." The Doctor said to Clara as he gestured to Dean.

"Well we sort of have this small problem."

"Oh sure lie now!" hissed the Doctor.

"What sort of small problem?"

"Oh nothing really, every day run of the mill stuff." Smiled Clara.

"Like?"

"Oh you know, kettle not working, TARDIS not flying and an alien that wants us dead. Nothing major." She shrugged.

"Huh." Dean laughed.

"You think you'd be used to that by now Doctor." He added.


	6. If There Is a Key .......

When Dean had finally come around to the idea of helping the old guy who claimed to be the Doctor he got both him and the young woman, Cara? Into the car.

“Strange, it’s so much smaller on the inside.”

“It’s a car.” Dean said to the Doctor who sat beside him in the passenger seat.

“What does this do?” asked the Doctor enthusiastically as he turned a dial.

Music bleared.

“Oh it’s just a radio.” He added unimpressed.

“How about you _just_ keep your hands to yourself?!” Dean said turning the radio off and looking at Clara in the rear-view mirror.

He started the car; he needed to get to Sam and quick. With any luck before he strangled this Doctor into becoming the next one.

“Someone got out the wrong side of the time rift this morning.”

“A time what.”

“Oh never mind, does your grandmother know you make her look like Jensen Button.”

“The old guy who gets younger?!”

“That’s Benjamin Button.” “Idiot.” The Doctor added quietly.

Dean pretended not to hear and turned the radio back on.

(Scene Change)

They got back to the motel where Dean and Sam were staying.

“Ok let me go in and explain to Sam what’s going on.” Dean ordered as he climbed out of the car.

“What so you can plot to chop my head off?” The Doctor asked jumping out of the car.

“No thank you, I mean the eyebrows might look really angry but I’ve only just got used to them.” He added outraged.

“I’m sure they wouldn’t do that.” Clara said with an innocent smile, then she saw Dean’s face.

“Would you?” She panicked.

Smiling Dean walked over to the door.

“Room 12, seems just my kind of place.”

Clara rolled her eyes behind the Doctor as they both walked up the step.

Dean was already standing in the open doorway; he was trying to give Sam the heads up.

“Doctor?” asked Sam before Dean could even open his mouth.

“See I know the tall one had all the brains.” The Doctor said pushing past Dean.

“Ok I wanted him dead and I didn’t recognise him, how did you?” He demanded of Sam.

“I don’t know?!” Sam sounded a bit baffled himself the words just slipped out of his mouth.

“It’s probably the hair.” The Doctor said walking around Sam as if he had never seen hair before.

Sam looked at him as if he were strange, which let’s face it he is.

“And he is the Doctor?” asked Sam.

“Seems so.” Shrugged Dean.

“What you mean you actually can’t tell? I have always been the Doctor and the Doctor has always been me.” He answered outraged.

“I just didn’t look like me.”

“As if the other one wasn’t confusing enough.” Grumbled Dean.

Sam walked past Clara to the door to close it.

“Ah yes this is Clara, she’s my … my well something other than companion.”

“I’m his career.” She smiled as she shook Sam’s hand.

“Yes carer, wait does that make me sound old?” he asked putting his finger on his lip as he thought.

“Have you looked in a mirror lately?” snorted Dean.

“I’d like to see what you look like when you’re over two thousand years old.”

“No you wouldn’t I saw him when he was eighty that was bad enough he nearly needed a frame.” Sam chuckled.

“You said you’d never talk about that!” real astonishment was in Dean’s voice.

“Couldn’t help it. I’m Sam by the way, Dean’s brother.” Clara shook Sam’s hand.

“So what’s the deal anyway?” Dean asked ignoring his little brother.

“Ok so the thing is that I know there is a battle coming I just don’t know what or where.”

“Well that’s helpful.”

“The Doctor has lost his memory; he can’t really remember his past incarnations.” Explained Oswald.

“So how did he remember me?” Asked a shocked Dean.

“He recognised the car and well the TARDIS remembered somethings, but the Doctor didn’t get a chance to update the files.” Clara explained “Ran off before I could stop him.”

Dean barked a laugh “The Doctor update files you make him sound like a secretary.”

Clara was getting impatient.

“Look we need your help to find out what this thing is and when it will happen.”

Suddenly Dean became unbelievably angry.

“You need our help?! Where were you during the Croatoan Virus, Me going to hell, Sam going to hell, the trials, the angels falling? Where were you then and what about next time?”

The Doctor walks forward slowly “What part of I don’t remember is hard to understand, humans what a stupid bunch of coconuts?” he asks slowly and loudly.

“You’re on your own!”

“Dean!”

“No Sam how many times have we helped him? Every time he turns up we get dragged into something that’s not our problem?”

“The world is every ones problem.” Clara pips up. “Your dad would help!”

“How the hell would you know what our dad would do?!”

Suddenly Clara looked very sheepish.

“I, I was trying to help the Doctor get his memory back and I found this in the TARDIS.” Out of her satchel bag she shows Dean a leather journal.

“And very annoying it was too, that was the perfect door stopper.”

Dean flung himself at the Doctor, but Sam grabbed him.

“Dean leave it!”

“Here.” Clara held it out to Dean.

“It can’t have meant that much if you didn’t know you had lost it.” The Doctor accused.

Dean gave a look that could have cut a normal person.

Sam made Dean sit on the edge of one of the beds.

The Doctor was hovering around the table.

“What’s that?” He asked pointing at a take away box.

“It’s Kung pao chicken.” Sam answered a little angrier than he meant

“It smells like stewed Slitheen.”

“Do you remember them?” Clara asked shocked.

“Clara you wouldn’t ask that if you ever smelt one.”

“You’ve never smelt Sam!” Dean said with a little laugh forgetting for a moment that he was mad.

Clara went red with embarrassment whereas Sam was red with anger.

After a few seconds Clara spoke again.

“So will you help us?”

“Sure it’s not like we have any monsters to hunt or anything!” Dean said getting to his feet.

“I guess we should go to the TARDIS and do research there, use what it has and work from there.” Suggested Sam.

(Scene Change)

Inside the TARDIS Sam hooked his Laptop into the main system.

“You might want to use some protection Sammy you don’t know where she’s been.” Dean joked, just then the TARDIS gave a small tremble and Dean fell over.

Sam chucked.

“Careful Dean I don’t think she likes you much.”

“Haven’t met a woman who didn’t like this.” Dean said dusting himself down.

“I think you just have.” Muttered Sam smugly.

“What about the other one?” Dean asked looking around.

“Other one what?” Sam asked absent mindedly setting up his laptop.

“Cara?!” Dean shrugged.

“You mean Clara.”

“Yeah that one.” Dean sat on the edge of the console.

“I mean out of 10 I’d defiantly give her one.”

Sam was rolling his eyes when he caught a glimpse of Clara.

“I’m sorry what was that?” She asked with her arms folded.

“Nothing I-”

The TARDIS gave another little shake, making dean fall to the floor at Clara’s feet.

“I think someone is trying to tell you something.” Sam said grinning.

Dean stood up again and cleared his throat.

“Sorry.” He said unable to meet Clara’s eyes.

“Hey look at this!” Sam called.

“Is all that on the Doctor?” Dean asked as the screen filled with file after file, all of them appeared on screen.

“I’m going to go get some coffee.” Dean said picking up his coat and heading for the door.

“Better make it a triple Red Eye.” Sam called.

A while later Dean returned with what looked like the contents of an entire corner shop.

“Did you get possessed by Yogi bear?”

“Well that would make you Boo Boo.” Laughed Dean as he through Sam an apple.

“Ok I have it ready, sit down. Did you get popcorn and beers?”

Dean lifted up the bag.

“Good.” Sam said leaning forward and pushing a button.

It took a moment but soon they drank beer and coffee while watching the Doctors past. At first it was easy to watch, the people and the things they saw didn’t mean anything to them, but then all too quickly (or so it seemed) they reached the tenth Doctor and him they had known. Dean had tried to kill him one. Dean and Sam had never met Rose but watching the TARDIS’s logs had shown just how much she had meant to the Doctor, the TARDIS showed them what had happened on the beach and what the Doctor had said in the TARDIS. Sam wondered if the Doctor could remember all this would he be embarrassed that the Winchesters sat there watching it as if it were Days of Our Lives?!

Sam and Dean looked in different directions.

“I think my hay fever has kicked in.” Sam said turning away.

“Yeah I think I’m getting a cough.” Added Dean clearing his throat.

The popcorn and the beers were soon forgotten as Dean saw what became of Donna.

“How could he do that to her?” Dean demanded of Sam.

“You said it the first time we met the Doctor, everyone either dies or is left behind. Which would you rather she was?” He asked his older brother.

Dean didn’t answer and only a few companions later it was Dean trying to make sense of the Ponds for Sam.

“Just like that? One touch and their whole lives just end ?!”

“They got to grow old together.” Dean was taken aback that such chick like words came out of his mouth.

“Dean it was hardly The Note Book.”

“I still can’t get over the fact River was their kid, and she was married to the Doctor that has to be the weirdest case of grooming ever.”

After venting for a long while they were able to continue watching.

There is only Clara stuff left and some of it is quite disturbing.

“Dude, dude hit delete or eject or something.” Shouted Dean as he covered his eyes, he had just seen eleven getting ready for church and that was something Dean never wanted to see.

“God I feel like someone just poured really cheap whiskey into my eyes.” He said rubbing his eyes as if he could undo it.

They watch hours and hours of footage, every companion (Who the hell knew Robbin hood was really, well other than the Doctor) They saw amazing people and things and yet the only constant was the Doctor.

They saw every enemy from the adorable Adipose the vicious Vashta Nerada.

But just like Rose had done with Bad Wolf and The Ood with Donna there were clues throughout the Doctors past and it had a name it seemed that the Doctor had forgotten everything he knew about a race called Tipprem.

Dean ran and got the Doctor, Clara followed. Sam couldn’t look at Clara directly he now felt he had invaded her privacy particularly where Mr Pink was involved.

“What is it?” The Doctor asked excitedly.

“Do you remember something called The Tipprem?” Asked Sam.

“Hello can’t remember if I know how to boil the moon.”

Sam and Dean exchanged worried looks.

“Well that’s who you’re looking for.” Sam said matter of factly.

Before the Doctor could say anything Dean had a question of his own.

“Why did you ask us here? I’m sure you and Clara could have done this?!” He pointed out.

“I didn’t know if I could trust myself he has had a shady past besides there might have been a reason I didn’t want myself to know.”

“And I thought I had the monopoly on self-doubt and denial.”

Sam gave Dean a shocked look.

The Doctor runs around the console.

“Do you remember?” Asked Sam taken back by the Doctors sudden movements.

“Yes because that’s exactly how amnesia works.” He quipped sarcastically rolling his eyes.

The Doctor pressed and pulled things on the consol.

After a moment he spoke into a small microphone.

“Tipprem.” He said clearly.

The screen flashed and read Please verify.

The Doctor placed his hand on a circular pad on the console.

“I don’t know when I first noticed it.” A panicked ten said to the camera.

“Perhaps with Rose?!” He sounded breathless.

“Don’t let yourself forget, you can’t forget.”

“Who are you talking too?” Donna’s voice came across. “Are you chatting up the TARDIS again? Because that is so-” The recording ended.

“When did I start to forget? And what is it I can’t remember?” Asked a strung out ten.

“Did I know it when I was the other me?”

“THINK!” he shouted as he grabbed fistfuls of hair.

“I have been trying to remember, I’ve been writing it all down.” Eleven said holding a journal.

“I can’t trust my own mind any more, and that is worrying.”

“Come on you great lump you can be Carrie Bradshaw later!” Whined Amy impatiently.

“It’s worse then I thought and I still don’t know what memories they are taking, ones about themselves, I know that much.” The eleventh doctor’s collar was open, his bowtie undone, sweat dripped from his floppy fringe and he barely took the time to draw breath. This image of the normally reckless go getting eleven sent dread coursing through the Winchester brothers.

“I must fight them! I don’t know if I’ll still be me but I have to stop them. The Tipprem are the most dangerous aliens I have ever met. They look just like the humans only they are anything but, they control memories as if they were data entries, they are skin and bone, perhaps they have evolved while here on earth, adopted a camouflage. My sonic screwdriver has trouble detecting them. One touch, that’s all it takes, one touch and even I succumb to it, to their wiping system. What is it I can’t remember, what knowledge do I have that they fear?”

“Ok look I know I said I was ok with the whole church thing but do you have to walk around naked?” In the background a very embarrassed Clara is holding her hand up to block the view.

“Remember!” Eleven demands before the screen goes blank.

“Go back to the beginning, the beginning is key.” This time both the Doctor and Clara are visible and thankfully dressed. Only now the Doctor is talking to Clara, Sam assumes the Doctor planned to record the conversation.

“I can’t watch this!” Clara suddenly sobbed dashing from the room.

Sam, Dean and the Doctor watched even more intensely.

“What are you talking about?” she asked desperately.

“You must find the answer!”

“The answer to what?” Clara asked holding the Doctor who had become unsteady on his feet.

“The answer to the forgotten question.”

“If the question is forgotten how do I know what the answer is? You’re not making sense.”

“If there is a key then there must also be a lock.” Eleven was barely conscious.

“Doctor?!” Yelled Clara and he collapsed in her arms.

“Doctor please don’t go, don’t leave me alone, I’m scared. You promised you would show me the Galaxy that we would see such amazing things together and now you leave me here more alone then I have ever felt.” Tears fell from her cheeks.

“You’re not alone Clara Oswald, you will have him and he is me, so you see I’ll never really leave you. You have to let me go Clara let me go, I never want to hurt you.” The Doctor took Clara’s arm from around him he pushed himself into a sitting position against the console.

Clara moved as if to hold him again, the Doctor held out a hand to tell her to stop, his hand began to glow.

“It was something wasn’t it?” Smiled the Doctor.

Clara overcome with emotion smiles and nodded as another tear runs down her face.

“Promise to remember?!” Eleven asks still panicked.

“I promise.” Her voice strangles as she answered.

“Good.” He breaths out calmly.

Suddenly the doctor jumps up only he doesn’t look like the Doctor at least not as Eleven did.

Clara jumps up too, she and the older man stare at each other for a long moment.

“I only have one question?!” He shouts dashing around the consol.

“Yes?!” Clara responds.

The Doctor comes to a stop in front of her.

“Do you know how to fly this thing?”

The screen goes blank and stays blank.

The Doctor dashes over to a bookcase and starts to pull out different books.

“Wow I mean that was-” Sam started.

“I know virtually of no use.” The Doctor says misinterpreting Sam.

“That’s not what I meant.”

“Oh god, you’re not going to start displaying petty human emotions as well?! They help nobody you know.”

Even Dean was taken aback by this.

“You think that I should feel sad that he died!?” the Doctor stated as he through book after book over his shoulder. “Well you can see it as I killed him in order to be born and one day another Doctor will kill me in order for him to live it’s a fact and sitting around dissecting feelings won’t change it.”

“Well now you know what you are after.” Dean said getting up and taking his coat off the back of the chair, he was not going to stay a moment longer then he had too.

“Wait what about Clara?” asked Sam grabbing Dean’s arm.

“She’s a grown woman if she wants to stay with giggles there, that’s her call. We had Metatron to deal with, the Angel tablet, the Vail. Any of this ringing a bell?””

“Sure but-”

“Just go find her and say goodbye, we’ve done what we said we would. Which is a hell of a demand sight more than he ever did for us.” He told Sam in an angry tone.

“Ok just give me a sec.”

Sam found Clara and explained that since they had done what they had come to do it was time for them to leave. He gave her their number in case she ever needed help, and even though she insisted the Doctor would take care of her he still felt guilt and dread at leaving her.

The Winchester brothers stood at the Impala and watched as the TARDIS faded.

“I swear I never thought I’d miss the tall judgy one or the short strange one but that Doctor just gives me the hebejebies.” Dean admitted with a shiver.

“I think it’s the eyebrows.. they’re just so .. so-”

“Angry?!” Suggested Dean.

“Yeah!” Sam agreed as he climbed into the Impala.

“I hope it’s the next Doctor by the time we run into him again, coz if it’s that guy I might have to run into him with baby.”

Sam chuckled, and Dean turned on the radio. Benny and the Jets started to play.

“D D D Donna and the Ponds.” Dean sang jokingly but stopped when he saw Sam’s face.

He pulled out of the car park and down the road in search of Metatron.

(Flash forward)

Dean is standing in front of a karaoke machine singing.

“Never win first place,

I don't support the team

I can't take direction,

and my socks are never clean

Teachers dated me,

my parents hated me

I was always in a fight

cuz I can't do nothin' right

Everyday I fight a war against the mirror

I can't take the person starin' back at me

I'm a hazard to myself

Don't let me get me

I'm my own worst enemy

Its bad when you annoy yourself

So irritating

Don't wanna be my friend no more

I wanna be somebody else

I wanna be somebody else, yeah

Doctor, doctor won't you please prescribe somethin

A day in the life of someone else?

Cuz I'm a hazard to myself.”

Dean’s eyes turn **black.**


	7. A Mislaid Blade

Magnus had just kicked Sam out leaving Dean alone with him.  
As Sam stood there, trying to explain what happened to Crowley, there was a loud whirring noise.  
Sam turned around just in time to see the T.A.R.D.I.S sanding twenty feet away.  
The Doctor poked his head out of the door and saw Sam.  
“There you are!” The Doctor exclaimed, as if their meeting had been prearranged which it had not.  
“What do you want?” Sam snapped.   
This wasn’t the time for one of the Doctors dramas’.  
“The T.A.R.D.I.S received a distress signal.” Explained Clara as she came clambering out of the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
Sam opened his mouth to ask her another question but before he got even one word out Crowley interrupted him.  
“Hello Doctor.” He said smiling as he reached out his hand.  
“Who the hell is this?”  
“Good question.” Chuckled Sam. “I guess the Tipprem are still out there.” Commented Sam.  
“I erased them. “  
Crowley looked lost.  
“So why don’t you remember me?” Asked Crowley as he put his hand back into his pocket. He tried to sound indifferent but didn’t quite pull it off.  
“Lucky him.” Muttered Sam.  
Crowley gave him a warning look.  
“I don’t care why you are here. You know you have the worst timing, I’m trying to get to Dean.”  
Sam walked back over to where the magic portal had been.  
“Why are you waving your hands round like a baboon?” Question the Doctor as he frowned.  
“I am trying to find the door!” Sam grunted trying not to get mad.  
“You could help!” Sam said looking over his solder at the rest.  
“Right!” the doctor said nodding to Clara to get into the T.A.R.D.I.S.  
“That’s right run away. Do what you are good at!” Shouted Sam as he turned to face the T.A.R.I.S.  
“Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to come inside so I can shut the door?”  
Sam was stunned for a minute but hurried inside, he tried to shut the door in Crowley’s face but as her turned smiling away from the door he almost walked into him.  
“You don’t get away that easy moose.” Chuckled Crowley.  
Sam gave a frowning displeased look.  
“Right here she goes.” The Doctor yelled.  
Sam held on tight, he knew just what the T.A.R.D.I.S could be like.  
Crowley strode by “Look ma, no hands.” He chuckled.  
Sam squashed his face up in ha-ha way.  
The T.A.R.D.I.S shook and Crowley disappeared and reappeared when it was steady.  
“Did you see that?!” questioned Crowley pointing to where he had been standing. “There are perks to being me.” He smiled widely.  
“Yeah disappearing when things get rough.”  
“How astute of you.” Crowley grumbled closing in on Sam.  
“Are you going to stand there gesturing? I thought you had a brother to save.”  
Sam gave Crowley one last evil look then fallowed Clara out of the T.A.R.I.S.  
When he stepped into the hallway it was like he had just been in the exact spot only moments ago.  
Sam looked round and saw that the Doctor had his spindly long finger against his lips.  
Dropping his hand to his waistband Sam took out a knife.  
The Doctor saw this and rolled his eyes.  
They walked close together down the hall and kept an eye out for any danger, Sam had just enough time to warn the Doctor about Magnus’s Zoo. Although how the Doctor was supposed to fight anything off with a sonic screwdriver was beyond him.  
They didn’t get far when the first monster came at them.  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
Meanwhile Magnus had somehow forced Dean against a pillar as he spouted some B.S about how he and Dean would be an unstoppable force. Dean tried to struggle to get free, Magness laughed at him.   
0o0o0o0o0o0  
Clara tripped a vampire who landed on the sharp edge of Sam’s blade. Clara hopped back on one foot, held up both hands and squealed as blood splattered the wall. Crowley who had been leaning on the wall inches away from where the blood landed dusted off his coat, “Watch the Lauren! I had to kill nine hundred people to get this.” Crowley looked up “What it’s black label?!”  
Just as Sam reclaimed his machete from the vamps now visible vertebrae, there was a yell from down the hall.  
“Impossible!”  
The group pile in through the door just in time to see Dean decapitate Magnus.  
Dean looked right at Crowley who didn’t flinch.  
“Dean!” Sam shouted.   
It made no difference the hand that held the First Blade still shock and the Mark of Cain still glowed red.  
“Dean it’s over, drop the blade.” Sam begged.  
“Doctor this isn’t normal is it?” Asked Clara.  
“Oh Clara how long before you realise nothing is normal?!” he replied.  
Clara pouted.  
“Dean it’s me Sam, you’ve done it now put the blade down.”  
“DEAN!” he bellowed.  
This time he seemed to snap out of it.  
He dropped the blade and looked as his own shaking hand, he took a few stumbling steps backwards to steady himself.   
0o0o0o0o0o0o  
Clara fallowed the Doctor around the consol.  
“Are you sure it’s safe?” she whispered urgently.  
“Of course Clara!”  
“Really?!” She asked surprised.  
“No, what is it with you humans? Even when you hear what you want you aren’t happy.”  
Clara looked unhappy and was about to argue the point but just then the T.A.R.D.I.S door open.  
“Dean!”  
“Drop it Sam.”   
Sam swallowed his next comment when he saw the look on Clara’s face. He understood how she must be feeling but Sam had more to worry about than just safety, this was his brother after all.  
Of course Crowley did a disappearing act once Sam muttered something about ganking him.  
As far as Dean could see Sam was the one messing up.  
“You put me and Crowley in the same room and he is going to end up demon shanks.”   
Sam had a sudden vision of Dean in a butcher’s apron asking customers what cut of Crowley they fancied and Dean using the First Blade to do it.  
He looked over at Clara and it didn’t seem it was Crowley she was worried about.  
“So where are we off to?” Dean asked the Doctor, his tone had a hint of excitement about it.  
Clara had scampered off when she saw Dean walk over.  
“We are heading back to the bunker.” Sam answered joining them.  
“Seriously we spent all that time getting the impala into the garage and it’s straight home?”  
Sam gave him a stern look.  
Dean grumbled under his breath.  
“Don’t worry that one is just as bossy.” The Doctor muttered as he waved to Clara, which made her only look more worried.  
Sam watched as Dean walked over to a book case and started to read the spins of the books.  
“Huh, no bust-“ He began to ask and then caught sight of Clara. “Guess not.”  
He started to walk over to Clara, who didn’t move but became more and more tense.  
“So what’s the story with you and granpa?” He asked.  
An already mad Clara got even angrier.  
“What story?”  
“Come on, no young good looking girl follows and old man to his car let alone across the galaxy unless….” Dean raised his eyebrows repeatedly with a significant meaning.  
Clara made a face that showed she was aghast.   
“Oh come on.”  
“Why are you so bothered?” Clara sked folding her arms.  
He shrugged in answer.  
“Wanting to make a move?”  
“On who, him?” Dean was so taken a back all he could do was point and laugh.  
“You seem interested enough.” Shrugged Clara.  
“That’s only to understand what you are with him for.”  
“Can’t I just enjoy his company?”  
“Em no.” Laughed Dean.  
“I have question mark underwear!” The Doctor shouted at Dean as if that solved the question.  
“TMI!” Dean said walking away leaving Clara standing there embarrassed and shocked.  
Just then the T.A.R.D.I.S shock, alarms started to sound and the lights turned red.  
“What was that?” demanded Sam.  
“No idea.” Answered the Doctor running around the console pressing buttons and flipping switches.  
“Isn’t it exciting?” He asked smiling like a geriatric mad man.   
“Could it be Crowley?” suggested Dean.  
“Now why is it every time something goes wrong you point the finger at me?”  
“Maybe because it’s always you?”  
“I’ve been here the whole time. Oh and squirrel I think Nancy Drew and a point, question makes are definably your thing.” Crowley chuckled.   
Sam made a dive for Crowley but missed and landed on the ground. Crowley bent down and took the first blade out of Sam’s back pocket.  
“Thanks moose I owe you.”  
Dean reached for his gun, but remembered that Clara had made them hand them over. Dean ran around the other side but by the time he reached Sam Crowley was gone.  
“Son of a bitch!”  
“When you are finished playing kiss chance…” the doctor said leaning against the railing thinking.  
Dean helped Sam up and gave him a meaningful look. Dean was getting tiered of running into dead ends after all the hard work they put into getting the first blade and now Crowley had it. But what good was it without the Mark of Cain?  
The T.A.R.D.I.S suddenly landed.  
“That lying sack of shit.” Bellowed Dean.  
“At least we are back.” Pointed out Sam.  
“Fat lot of good that does us.” Replied Dean as he followed Sam out of the T.A.R.D.I.S and into the Men of Letters mission control room.  
“I love what they have done with the place.”  
Sam and Dean were so busy arguing about Crowley that they didn’t realise what the Doctor had said.  
The boys both turned around and looked at the doctor.  
“You’ve been here before?” Asked Sam.  
“Oh no, I mean of course backward wee humans come up with an angel detection system, which by the way is really a detector for-”  
“Doctor!” Clara said warningly.  
“What? One minute you want me to explain quantum physics to a ten year old girl the next minute it’s shut up!”  
“Woman I tell yeah, you can’t keep up.”  
“Ah!” The Doctor said moving to some artefacts on the wall.  
“How do you think they came across this?!” Smiled the Doctor.  
“What is it?” Dean asked.  
“Well-“  
“Doctor!”  
“Oh alright.” The Doctor threw the artefact at Dean.  
“Don’t drop it, River would be ever so mad.”  
“Who’s River?” Enquired Sam.  
“Feisty woman lots of hair, you’d know about that.”  
“Did I ever tell you how I got my name?” Asked the doctor leaning out of the T.A.R.D.I.S. door. “Well not my real name obviously but how I got dubbed the doctor?”  
“No.” Dean and Sam said together.  
“It was shortened.”  
Sam looks at Dean who shrugged.  
“I was the Doctor of Letters.” Came the Doctor’s voice as the door shut.


	8. Raise Your Glass

Dean walked into the library and handed Sam a beer.  
“Seriously? Dean it’s like ten am.”  
“It’s night time somewhere.” He answered before taking a long gulp of his own chilled beer.  
Sam gave him an incredulous look and put his beer bottle on the desk.  
“Ok.” Muttered Sam.  
“Any luck on the Abaddon front”  
“If she is still on Earth she isn’t surfacing. No reports of Demonic goings on, no storms and no mysterious cattle deaths.”  
“So no leads on Crowley then.”  
“Same story. Dean I think he took the blade straight to hell.”  
“In that case I wish him luck. That Abaddon bitch has half of his crew.”  
“Unless he has changed his mind about working with Abaddon.”  
“Then good luck to him twice that evil back stabbing bitch is going to have him for breakfast.” Chuckled Dean.  
“Dean! Do you really want those two teaming up?”  
“No Sam I really don’t, but no one is dead or missing. Cas is off flapping his wings somewhere fighting for god and creation meanwhile you and I are the ones keeping Earth safe, so excuse me if I plan to enjoy the calm before the storm.”  
As Dean threw his head back to enjoy the last of his beer he heard the familiar and foreboding sound.  
“Jesus Christ alive you’ve got to be fucking kidding me.” As he spoke Dean slammed his bottle down on the table.  
Sam quickly followed after his brother trying to act as peace keeper as ever.  
As they rounded the corner they came upon Clara and the Doctor.  
“You’ve never seen anything like it. We were surrounded, of course if they had of just listened to me-”  
“Interrupting something are we?” Demanded Dean.  
“Yes actually I was just telling Clara here about the time the Men of Letters and I-”  
“I’m sure it was fascinating but you do realise this is a secret layer?!”  
“Oh please I knew about this place before your father was a twinkle in your grandfather’s eye.”  
Dean felt suddenly sick.  
“Where’s that time machine of your’s?”  
“It’s not just a time machine!” The Doctor looked beyond insulted.  
“We parked her in the garage.” Clara answered politely.  
“And as I have already stated-” The Doctor was unceremoniously dragged away by Clara. “I wasn’t finished. I was about to give him a piece of my mind!”  
“We can’t spare any of that.”  
“Aw thank y- wait you did mean that as a complement didn’t you?”  
“Yeah sure.” She lied.  
When Sam was sure the two newcomers would not over hear them he spoke.  
“Dean this is a chance to find Crowley and Abaddon. We have tried and failed to reroute the system to warn us of their movements and it hasn’t worked but maybe the Doctor can-”   
“Can what Sam? Do better?” Dean scoffed.  
“The T.A.R.D.I.S can do stuff we have never seen and if we overlook it, Earth could end up in Abaddon’s hands or even Metatron’s do you really want to risk it just because of a grudge?”  
Dean muttered something under his breath and walked away, in the same direction as the two intruders.  
“I see you found the kitchen.” Stated Dean as he entered the room.  
Clara blushed as she chewed a large mouthful of a sandwich.  
“Sorry.” She said trying to chew quickly. “We were on the planet Nooviil and well let’s just say if it’s not grey and tasteless they don’t eat it.” She swallowed hard and almost chocked.  
“Fascinating!” Replied Dean sarcastically.  
“Are you here to help this time?!” Dean demanded of the Doctor.  
“This time? I help all the time.” The Doctor did not look at Dean instead he seemed to want to scan every inch of the place with his sonic sun glasses.  
“So you know where Crowley is?”  
“No.”  
“Where Abaddon is?”  
“No.”  
“What do you know.” Growled Dean.  
“Humans can’t lick their own elbows, which is just silly because when you think about it-”  
“What do you know that can help us kill Abaddon or get the first blade.” Dean spoke slowly and clearly as if talking to someone with hearing difficulties.  
“Oh That! Nothing.”  
Dean felt his face turn red with anger.  
“Then why have you come here!?” Dean shook with the effort of staying calm which suddenly reminded Clara why she had been so scared of Dean the last time they saw each other.  
“Aye now show your true colours.” Snorted the Doctor.  
“Are you going to help or not?”  
“Seen as yeah asked so kindly.”  
“Well then?!” Dean indicated to move into the library but the Doctor didn’t move and Clara looked from one to the other.  
“Have you never heard the expiration an army marches on its stomach?!” The Doctor asked.  
Just then Sam came down the three small steps into the kitchen.  
“I never thought I’d say it but I miss eleven.” Dean said to his little brother as he passed.  
“I heard that!” The Doctor said as he looked at a toaster.  
O0o0o0o0o0o0o0  
A while later Sam went to Dean’s room.   
“How do you think he can help? We’ve tried every spell, read every book and we can’t find or summon them.” Asked Dean point blank.  
“Maybe he has some kind of tracking in that contraption of his.”  
“It’s a long shot.” Added Dean.  
“Isn’t everything we do?!”  
Dean had no reply.  
“If you two are finished.” Said the Doctor suddenly appearing in the door way.  
The brothers followed the Doctor back to the library and down into the war room. There were wires running the length of the floor and down the hall.  
“What have you done to the toaster?” Dean asked as he picked up the case.  
“I used some surplus wire to connect the T.A.R.I.S to what was your Angel alarm system. If Abaddon sets a huff above ground the whole place we go off like a 90’s rave.” The doctor smiled at the boys then Clara.   
“Before your time.” The doctor told her.  
Clara pulled a sarcastic smile.  
Dean sat in a chair drinking a beer, Clara read a book, Sam typed away on the laptop, the doctor looked at every artefact.  
*  
Dean had his feet on a table as he read a book, Clara went to make tea, Sam carried a box of files into the room the Doctor lay on the ground looking at the ceiling.   
*  
Dean looked at the laptop and Sam sorted through the files with Clara and the doctor still lay on the ground looking at the ceiling.  
*  
12 Hours Later….  
Alarms started to ring and all the lights in the bunker turned red.  
“Wow do you think that alarm is loud enough?” asked Dean sarcastically covering his ears with his hands.  
“What are you blathering on about I can’t hear you over the alarm.” The Doctor replied.  
“No kidding!” Dean shouted louder.  
The doctor walked over to a panel of switches and flicked this one and that one.   
The noise stopped and the lights came back up.   
“Is anyone else’s ears ringing?” asked Clara a little too loudly.  
“What?” Sam screamed.  
Just when everyone’s ears stopped ringing Dean realised his mobile was buzzing.  
He looked at the phone and the ID read SOB.  
“What do you want Crowley.” Dean Demanded as he spoke into the phone.  
“Well I thought you might be interested to know that I’ve captured Abaddon.” Said Crowley smugly.  
“You have cramps and a tampon?” Dean put Crowley on load speaker.  
“NO!” Crowley got extremely angry.  
“I SAID I HAVE CAPTURED A-BA-DDON!!!”” repeated Crowley.  
The Doctor gets Dean’s attention and nods.  
“How did you manage that?” Sam asked.  
“Oh you know the whole pretend to bend to her will. It was quite fun actually, I think I acted rather well.”  
“Ok stay were you are we will come to you.” Sam ordered.  
“Just what I was thinking.” Again Crowley sounded smug.  
“Oh and don’t worry Crowley we’ll bring some chocolate and a Hugh Grant movie.” Dean hit the hang up button before Crowley could reply. Dean laughed hard.  
“Did you-? A Hugh Grant movie?!” Chuckled Dean doubled over. “Ugh I kill me.” He added as he straightened up.  
“Yeah hilarious.” Said Sam sarcastically.  
“You know out of all the humans I know, these Winchesters are the strangest! A minuet ago he was so angry he wanted to beat the living daylights out of Abaddon now he is making jokes?” The Doctor said to Clara.  
“Screw you I’m brilliant.” Dean told him flicking imaginary long hair.   
The Doctor walked down the hall and detached the wires that had harnessed the power of the TARDIS.  
“All aboard!” The Doctor shouted.  
Everyone climbed in.  
“Now some of you haven’t travelled with us for a while so quick reminder this is not the flying Scotsman if you stick your head out the door you might lose it.”  
“I did that one time! One time!” whined Dean.  
Clara rolled her eyes at both of the men.  
Within seconds they came to a stop.  
Sam stuck his head out the door.  
“Moose!?” came a voice in the nearest armchair. There sat Crowley drinking a glass of Scotch.  
Sam walked out of the TARDIS followed by Dean.  
“Not Moose.” Crowley raised his glass towards Dean and then drained the glass dry.  
“Where is she Crowley?!” Dean grunted as he stepped forward.  
“All in good time.” Smiled Crowley summoning a cigar out of thin air.   
“This is where you’ve been hiding out?” suddenly the doctor was leaning on the out of the TARDIS.  
Clara stood timidly in the doorway.   
Crowley replied to the doctor’s comment with a look of daggers.   
Awkward seconds ticked by.  
“Well no time like the present.” Crowley said standing up and closing his coat.  
He clicked his fingers and there in her leather skin tight trousers and rock t-shirt stood Abaddon.  
Abaddon pressed her red lips together and blow Dean a kiss.  
“Where is the blade?” Dean whispered to Crowley in a panic.  
About that Crowley said tossing the blade to Abaddon.  
“You piece of-”  
“Oh there is no need for that!” Crowley snapped interrupting Dean. “Let’s leave them too it.” As he spoke Crowley put his hand on Sam’s shoulder and clicked his fingers.  
“Sam?!” Dean bellowed but had to duck as the first blade sliced through the air in his direction.  
Dean scrabbled across the floor until he could find his feet.   
Clara disappeared out of sight.  
Abaddon used her power to throw Dean against a wall. She turned to do the same to the Doctor only just then he fell behind a couch. Abaddon went to look over the back of the couch when suddenly The doctor stood up slowly, he was holding the cult.  
“You wouldn’t dare!” Abaddon looked at the Doctor with disbelief.  
“Drop the blade!” warned the doctor.  
Abaddon tried to take the gun out of his hand with her power but it didn’t budge.  
“Sonic love which means-“  
“Your screwed!” Finished Dean who seemed to be resisting Abaddon’s powers.  
She dropped the blade on the ground but kept Dean where he was.  
Suddenly Clara threw something to the Doctor which he caught.  
“New I forgot something!” He chuckled as he loaded the gun.   
Abaddon quickly looked up and just then the doctor fired the cult.  
“Please that can’t kill me, knight of hell remember?!”  
“It wasn’t meant to.” As he spoke Dean stabbed her in the chest.  
He stabbed her again and again, over and over till all that was left was unrecognisable as a human being.   
Sam reappeared beside Crowley. Sam heard the squelching sound.  
“What the?” he turned to see his big brother battering the remains of Abaddon.  
“Dean!” he shouted as he stopped his brother.  
Crowley walked forward and stood staring at the body.  
“Oh dear.” He said calmly before taking a drag on his cigar. “Who knew the inside was just as much of a mess.” Chuckled Crowley.  
Meanwhile Clara had not moved and she stood there pale faced and with her hands over her mouth.


End file.
